


A Shield's Choice

by AliceLankford



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Sibling Bonding, young chocobros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceLankford/pseuds/AliceLankford
Summary: Gladio opposed Elvinari joining the Crownsguard. It was bad enough that he had one royal brat to look after, but two? After Elvinari proves her devotion to her family and the Crown, Gladio finds himself tangled up in the princess' life in ways he never expected but always hoped for.





	1. Befriending the Behemoth

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo here is a timeline where our lucky Elvinari gets to know Gladio and the boys as they grow up. Eventually there will be adorable smut, hot smut, rough smut, just all kinds. But for now it's gonna be fluff and angst town, because why not? Also, the boys as teenagers are just sweet so of course I had to spend some time on outings and such.

“Get up. Do it again.” Gladio glared down at Elvinari with disdain. She stood and didn’t say a word, just set her feet in a solid stance and lifted her hands again. They had been training together for almost a year now and at twelve, Elvinari was quickly learning how to become a deadly weapon in service to her kingdom. Gladio was always hard on her, and though he was only a year older he was far more experienced.

Gladio lunged at Elvinari, only further irritated by the way she wouldn’t speak or retaliate. “You know this isn’t a game, right? You’re here playing soldier while you should be learning things you’ll actually use.” He was throwing wild punches at her and she was dodging as best she could and flinging her own small fists to no avail. She was a smaller target and quicker but Gladio was larger, stronger, and had more training. He was holding back, but she was still losing. 

They were early for their lessons with Clarus, but that was normal. Elvinari always tried to work in more time to strengthen herself. She didn’t want to get left behind by Gladio and Ignis. Gladio got in close and knocked her down again with a satisfied smirk. He figured if he wore her down enough she would quit. He wasn’t quite sure why she got on his nerves so much, but he wanted her gone. Maybe it was the way she persevered even when it was clear she was too weak, or how she could be seen running around the garden in her spare time. 

As Elvinari hauled herself back up again, Gladio growled, “You can’t run from who you are, princess.” Elvinari only scowled at him and got back into her starting stance. Anger flared in Gladio’s chest and he let his fists fly, refusing to pull his punches anymore.  _ Screw it. She doesn’t belong here. Her and her brother are more trouble than they’re worth. _

Elvinari lost ground fast and stumbled back, bringing up her arms to shield her face too late. Gladio hit her square on the mouth and her bottom lip split, bright red dripping down her chin. Unfortunately for Gladio, Clarus and Ignis walked into the training room at that exact moment. 

Clarus stormed toward Gladio and lifted him by the front of his shirt, roaring, “What in the hell do you think you’re doing? You’re supposed to work together, not beat each other to bloody pulps. Is this how you treat your comrades, Gladiolus? I taught you better than that!” Clarus let Gladio go and shoved him roughly. Gladio just stared, too frightened to say anything.  _ Oh crap. What do I do? _

Elvinari cleared her throat and wiped her lip with the back of her hand. “Please don’t be angry with him, Sir Clarus. It’s my fault.” Clarus whirled and Elvinari didn’t flinch away from the raw fury on his face. “I told Gladio I was tired of everyone going easy on me. I asked him to not hold back, but he didn’t want to do it. I started calling him names and saying mean things to make him mad so he would fight me.” She bowed and lowered her eyes. “If anyone doesn’t know how to treat their comrades, it’s me. I deserve whatever punishment you decide to bestow on me.”

Her face was inscrutable with her black hair falling in the way, though a few drops of blood fell in the time it took Clarus to regain his composure. Clarus rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. “I can’t say that I’m not disappointed in you, Elvinari. I know you know better. And while you may have started the fight, Gladio should not have retaliated.” He turned his heavy gaze on his son who bowed as well. “As punishment, both of you will run extra laps after practice every day this week. I expect this will never happen again. Am I understood?” The two rose and nodded, solemnly meeting Clarus’ expectant stare.

“Good,” he nodded. “Now go pick up your sparring weapons and get to work.” Elvinari, Gladio, and Ignis hurried to do as they were told. Ignis glanced at them both appraisingly and said nothing about the ordeal. Ignis only held out his hand and willed ice to collect in his palm. It took some effort, but when he gathered a sizable chunk he held it out to Elvinari.

“For your lip,” he explained when she stared at it questioningly, clutching her staff to her chest warily. “It will help keep the swelling and the bruising down.” Elvinari extended her hand and nodded gratefully. She smiled and winced, cracking the blood that had started drying. After that practice resumed as usual except that Gladio would not meet her eyes. Only after Clarus dismissed them from their extra laps and left did he turn to her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched, but didn’t push him away. Elvinari looked up and met his eyes coldly. Gladio blurted, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I didn’t mean to hurt you or lose control like that.”

Elvinari simply blinked a few times and kept her face blank. “I just need to get better. Then I won’t get hurt.” She took a deep breath and her brows knit together. “I don’t know why you hate me, Gladio, but no matter what you do I’m not leaving. No one is going to stop me from learning to protect myself and my family. No one is going to make me leave. I’ll get beat up however many times it takes to make you see that I’m taking this seriously.” As she spoke, she seemed to grow taller, her back ramrod straight and her will unbendable. 

Gladio sighed and shook his head as he grasped her by both shoulders. “I don’t hate you. I just…” he hesitated, looking for the right words. He knew exactly what he felt, but not how to say it. “It’s just that you’re here by choice. Ignis and I didn’t get that choice. I guess I’m just jealous that you could leave if you wanted to, but you won’t give up. But I get it now. I really do.”

Elvinari’s eyes tightened sadly. “Do you? I didn’t get a choice either. I was born a princess. I couldn’t run away if I wanted to. So this is the only choice I can make. I can hide behind other people, or I can fight. With or without anyone’s help I’m going to learn.” Her eyes flashed defiantly and Gladio couldn’t stop himself from responding immediately.

“Then I’m going to help you. I promise.” Gladio’s hands tightened on her shoulders and he leaned in earnestly. “From today forward I accept you for who you are and I’ll do whatever you ask me to.”

“Just be my friend and my brother’s shield. That’s all I want.” Elvinari held out her fist and Gladio’s amber eyes brightened when his smile reached them. He let her go and tapped his own fist against hers, sealing his oath and her acceptance of his apology. 

“Hey,” Gladio called after her when Elvinari started to walk away. “Why did you lie for me?” The question had gnawed at him all during practice, making him flush with shame. 

Elvinari just tilted her head and grinned. “Because we’re comrades.” 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Um, hello?” A small, high voice interrupted Elvinari’s thoughts and she looked up from her book. The source was a small girl in a black dress, dark brown hair cut into a neat bob, and in her arms she cradled a floppy bunny plush. She looked nervous and scared, so Elvinari slid off the bench and knelt beside her to be at eye level.

“Hey there, are you okay?” Elvinari asked her gently and the girl peered at her with watery eyes. She began to cry and covered her eyes with one arm, her bunny hanging limply from one small hand. “Shhh, it’s okay,” Elvinari murmured soothingly, patting the girl’s hair down comfortingly. “What’s your name, sweetie? Are you lost?”

The girl hiccuped and kept sobbing, but she wouldn’t answer. Elvinari glanced around for someone who might know her, but they were alone. She chewed her lip thoughtfully and finally thought of a way to get her to talk. “I really like your bunny. Does it have a name?”

The girl lowered her arm and nodded. “M-mr. Rabbit,” she sniffed, wiping her tears with her sleeve. “He’s my friend.” 

“Oh, that’s a nice name. I have a friend like that too. He’s a moogle. I call him Marshmallow.” Elvinari smiled. “I can show him to you if you want. Want to come with me?” She held out her hand and the girl nodded brightly. “Alright. Let’s go.”

The little girl held her hand tightly as they strode out of the garden and down the halls of the Citadel. Elvinari asked her again what her name was, how old she was, and if she was lost. The little girl responded proudly. “My name is Iris and I’m seven years old.” Then she looked around searchingly. “I think I’m lost. I was looking for my brother, but I couldn’t find him.” 

“Well, I’ll help you look.” Elvinari nodded reassuringly. “What’s he look like?” 

“He’s really tall and he has dark hair. He looks mean but he’s really, really nice and funny. He makes me laugh a lot.” Iris’ demeanor changed when she talked about her brother.  _ Wow, she really adores this guy.  _ Then Elvinari stiffened.  _ No, it couldn’t be… _

Curiosity got the better of her and so she asked Iris. “Is your brother’s name Gladiolus by any chance?” Iris stared up at her with wide eyes and nodded happily.

“You know Gladdy?” 

“Yup! He’s my friend.” Elvinari smiled to hide her surprise.  _ Why did he never tell me he had a little sister?  _ “I think I know where to find him right now. What do you say we go wait for him?” Iris nodded excitedly and swung Mr. Rabbit cheerfully. 

They stood outside Clarus’ office and waited for their meeting to come to an end. Several members of the Crownsguard exited and Gladiolus trailed behind them. He attended their meetings to hear the updates and learn how the guard worked. When he heard Iris call him, he spun around to see her and Elvinari waving. 

Gladio rushed over to them and crouched. “What are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait with Jared at home” 

“I was waiting, then I saw a butterfly and ran after it, but then I got lost. I didn’t know how to get home so I came here.” Iris explained, her eyes downcast. Then she perked up. “This nice lady helped me. She said she knows you and that she has a friend like Mr. Rabbit!” 

Gladio gathered her into his arms and squeezed her tight, scolding her through his relief. “You could have gotten hurt, Iris. Someone could have taken you. Don’t ever leave by yourself again, do you hear me?” He looked up at Elvinari and the gratitude that shone in his eyes made her stomach do an odd little flip. “Thank you for helping her. She’s all pops and I’ve got.” 

Truly touched, Elvinari nodded. “Don’t mention it. I would hope someone would have done the same if it was Noct.” To Iris she added, “Listen to your brother from now on, okay? If you promise to do that, I have something for you.”

Iris nodded enthusiastically. “I promise I’ll be good, Gladdy!” 

“You better.” Gladio gave her a stern look, then tickled her sides. Iris erupted into a fit of hysterical giggles and Elvinari couldn’t help but to beam at the sight of the siblings. She motioned for them to wait there and ran to her room, returning with an old moogle plush.

“Here,” Elvinari knelt again in front of Iris. In a squeaky falsetto, Elvinari spoke as the moogle. “My name is Marshmallow, kupo! I want to be your friend. Can I go home with you and keep you from getting lost, kupo?” 

Iris’ eyes grew to the size of saucers and she jumped up and down gleefully. She hugged the well-loved moogle tightly with Mr. Rabbit and squealed with joy, gazing up at Elvinari. “Thank you! I’ll take reeeallly good care of him!” 

While Iris danced around, Gladio met Elvinari’s eyes and there was something sweet in them that she couldn’t name. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Elvinari grinned lopsidedly. “I know. She’ll get more use out of the little guy than I will. A seven year old can appreciate him more than someone twice her age.” She winked. “Plus, Marshmallow will keep her out of trouble.”

Gladio huffed in amusement and shook his head. “He sure as hell can try.” He gave Elvinari’s arm a grateful squeeze and nodded to Iris. “We’re going home now. Come on.”

Elvinari stood and watched them go. She wondered why she felt so empty at the sight of Gladio walking away, then remembered with a jolt that she had to finish reading for her homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just cutesy, angsty stuff for the moment and more on the way. If you're looking for something more explicit in the meantime check out Duty Before Love or A Clash of Emerald and Amber". Still working on those, but some steamy stuff is already up. I just can't seem to climb out of where this wonderful FFXV fandom hole has dug itself. It's not like I really want to leave anyway...


	2. Swimming in Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started out as a relaxing day at the lake turns into a trial that leaves Elvinari with more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Gladio as a big brother. It's just too friggin' cute! >.<

“Noct, how did you manage to wrangle us into this?” Gladio grunted as he hauled boxes up the stairs. Ignis and Elvinari trailed behind him, lifting a desk in tandem. Noctis was at the top of the steps to his new apartment holding the door open for them and leaning nonchalantly.

“I figured you guys helped me convince dad that it was time to move out, so you would have no problem helping me move in.” Noctis’ reasoning was sound, but it still made Elvinari stick her tongue out at him when she and Ignis passed with the desk. He just grinned at her and retreated down the steps to get more boxes.

They were moving him in a week before he started high school so that he could get accustomed to the apartment. They would all take turns checking in on him, Elvinari more often than the others since she was living in the same building on the bottom floor. Part of the deal was that she would move out and stay close to him. It would also make getting to school easier since it was closer to their complex than it was to the Citadel.

They had already set up Elvinari’s apartment, but she had brought far fewer things with her and lighter furniture. Noct on the other hand seemed to have brought half the Citadel with him. After moving the couch and the tv in, Elvinari plopped into the nearest chair and waved for Noct to bring her water. The summer heat was suffocating even though it was still before noon and all she wanted to do was drift in a pool. 

She perked up at the thought and suggested it to the others. “We deserve a break, don’t we? And swimming is exercise, so you can think of it as training!” She added when Gladio showed reservations. 

“What if we go to the lake at the edge of the city?” Noct had taken up fishing in the recent years and had become obsessed with catching fish any chance he got. It made sense to Elvinari; her brother loved to lounge around, so this gave him an excuse to sit still and do nothing for hours on end. 

“Fine, you play with sticks and fish. I’ll be in the water scaring them away. Who else is down? Oh, oh we should invite Iris!” Elvinari kicked her feet excitedly, feeling energized once again.

Ignis nodded sedately. “I suppose some relaxation is in order. Shall we meet back here in an hour? I’ll bring the car.” The others agreed and set off to gather their bathing suits and whatever supplies they were taking. Once they were loaded up in the car, the ride to the lake was not long. Ignis drove, even though he and Elvinari had only just gotten their licenses, because they all trusted him more than Elvi or Gladio behind the wheel. 

Elvinari rode in the back with Iris who squirmed excitedly, floaties already inflated on her arms. When they arrived, Ignis and Gladio unloaded the cooler and other various things from the trunk and Noctis ran off to the nearest dock with his rod and tackle box. Iris and Elvinari were wearing their swimsuits underneath their clothes, so they stripped them off and neatly folded them on a picnic table near the shore. Little Iris was sporting a pink one piece with frills like a tutu and Elvinari was in a plain black bikini. Before they could run off and jump in, Gladio clamped a large hand on each of their shoulders.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He demanded gruffly. “Neither of you are wearing sunscreen. You’re both so pale that you’ll fry in minutes. Come here.”

The girls sighed and sat on the bench, knowing he was right. “It’s not my fault that you spend so much time hiking and doing stuff in the woods. That’s why you don’t burn.” Elvinari crossed her arms and grumbled. She caught the tube that Gladio tossed at her without looking and started smearing sunscreen on her shoulders, arms, and face. She jumped when she felt warm callused hands on her back brushing her hair away and working the cream into her skin.

“You missed your back. Can’t have you getting blisters and stuff. You’ll be in so much pain that you’ll have to miss training.” Gladio said by way of explanation, just a hint of amusement in his voice.

Elvinari just nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She was thankful that her hair fell in her face and hid the bright blush in her cheeks. Gladio’s hands were strong and coarse, but somehow his touch was lovely on her bare skin. She fought the delightful shiver that ran up her spine and let him get her lower back as well. He was thorough, sliding under and around the straps of her top and stopping just above the line of her swimsuit bottoms. Elvinari gulped at how exposed she was and just when she thought she couldn’t take anymore of Gladio’s touch, he stopped. 

“Just wait a few minutes, then you can jump in.” He smiled at them and Elvinari’s heart faltered for a moment.  _ It must be the heat. That’s all it is.  _

When Gladio gave them the go ahead, Iris bounded for the water and splashed about exuberantly. Elvinari waved to Noctis from the dock, but he was absorbed in watching his line carefully. She sighed and yelped when Gladio grabbed her by the waist and flung her over his shoulder. He was laughing as she struggled and kicked. “You wanted to swim, so that’s what we’re doing.”

Elvinari stopped struggling so much once she realized her breasts might pop out of her bikini top.  _ Damn, I should’ve gotten a new one. This one’s too small now.  _ She gave up and let him carry her deeper into the lake and just stared at his back, her blush returning in full force when she realized Gladio was now shirtless. His hard shoulder muscles were pressed into her stomach, but that wasn’t why she was finding it hard to breathe. His hands were on her lower back and grasping the back of her thighs to keep her from slipping, making her skin tingle and burn. 

She took a hasty deep breath as Gladio tossed her into the water, and surfaced with vengeance in mind. She tried to tackle him into the water but he was expecting her and splashed her to keep her back. Thwarted, Elvinari dove into the clear water and retreated, circling around Gladio to catch him from behind. She stopped short and stared when she came up for air.

_ Wait a minute… He’s got scratches? _ They were faint lines, but there were scratches trailing down his back in sets. Elvinari’s heart fell when she realized what they were.  _ He slept with another girl again, didn’t he? Whatever, he can do what he wants. His private life is his and his alone. _

She’d heard of Gladiolus’ sexual exploits, but she had never really talked to him about it. At seventeen he was known to be approached by girls on the Citadel staff and at school and never turned down their advances. Now that it was at the forefront of her mind something dark began to niggle at her, spoiling her good mood. 

Iris called for Gladio, “Gladdy, throw me, throw me!” Gladio obliged and tossed her into the deep water, and she would swim back happily for him to do it all over again. Elvinari distracted herself from the shadow hanging  over her thoughts by tugging Ignis into the lake. He had taken the time to unpack more of the things and was just now taking his shirt off. 

“Come on, stop being the responsible one!” Elvinari chided him. “We’ll help you set up and cook once we get hungry.” 

“If you insist,” Ignis allowed himself to be taken to the water and braced himself against the cold splashes that Elvinari showered him with. “While I appreciate your enthusiasm, Elvi, I need a moment to adjust.” He shook the water from his hair and glasses, adjusting them to see better. 

Elvinari groaned. “Stop preening and start swimming with me. I’ll race you to the other side!” He sighed and dove in, leaving her sputtering and chasing after him. Elvinari pumped her arms faster and kicked harder and steadily gained on him and passed him before they reached the other shore. She sloshed out of the lake triumphantly, chest heaving with panting and laughter as Ignis dragged himself from the water behind her.

“You are certainly a strong swimmer,” Ignis congratulated her. “Are you ready to return?” He looked her over, concerned at the slight downturn of her lips and the distant look in her eyes when she finally settled down. 

“Do you mind if we just stay here a bit?” Elvinari looked down and dragged a toe through the dark dirt. She gathered her hair and squeezed, pausing when Ignis stepped closer.

“You’ve got something on your shoulder.” His fingers brushed against her skin and peeled off some weeds that were clinging to her. She shivered and he wrote it off as her being cold in the shade of the trees. “Are you well? You don’t seem to be enjoying yourself even though you wanted to come here.”

Elvinari pursed her lips and shook her head. “I just have a lot on my mind. Part of why I wanted to get away was I needed to forget about dad and the council for a while. They want me to be more involved in decisions. They want to groom me to be a diplomat, but that isn’t me. There’s talk of finding me a husband, too. I know it’s my responsibility as a royal daughter. I know I’m going to do whatever is needed of me. But just for a little while, I want to taste freedom.”  _ Not to mention I want to fall in love on  my own, not be forced into marrying someone I don’t know. I have two years left. Then I have to choose. _

“You do carry heavy burdens, but you and your brother do not have to bear them alone.” Ignis was looking down on her kindly. “If you ever have need of a willing ear, you may always come to me.” He picked a leaf from her hair and her pulse skittered.

Elvinari nodded, her heart feeling much lighter. “I know. Thanks. We should get back before Gladio comes to drown me again.” 

They swam back with slow strokes, just enjoying the cool water and the sun. The afternoon seemed to pass quickly and the sun began to sink lower toward the horizon. Ignis took that as his signal to break out the grill that Gladio had packed and seared the meat from the cooler on it. The smell made Elvinari’s mouth water and she swam to the dock to get Noctis.

She hauled herself up and ruffled his hair. “Noooct,” she whined, “You’ve been over here all day. Come eat. You must be starving.” He stretched and tilted his head and gave her a petulant look, assuring her that he would be there in a few minutes. Elvinari stuck her tongue out at him. “You better be, or I’ll turn you into fish bait.” She nearly skipped back to the table and nabbed a plate from Ignis. 

“This is so yummy!” Iris piped up happily as she munch on dinner. Ignis nodded his thanks and they all agreed. The meat was tender and juicy and seasoned perfectly. Ignis had taken to experimenting in the kitchens of the Citadel and they were all reaping the benefits of his culinary training, much to Elvinari’s delight. 

Noctis trudged up to them as the sun began to set, several fish on his line. Gladio whistled, impressed. “That’s a nice haul.” 

“Yeah.” Noctis sat down and Elvinari pushed a plate of food toward him as he put the fish in the cooler for Ignis to cook another day.

Afterwards they cleaned up, dried off, and packed everything back into the car. “Thanks, Ignis, for cooking and driving us.” Elvinari leaned around the driver’s seat once they were on the road. “I appreciate it. We all do.”

He chuckled and smiled at her from the rearview mirror. “You are welcome. While these outings are time consuming, I do find them enjoyable.”

Elvinari sat back, full and content. Iris dozed between her and Gladio and he made sure her buckle was secure. Elvinari leaned her head on Gladio’s shoulder and they rode back to the apartment in silence, the sun of the day clinging to them with a comfortable glow. 

Ignis pulled up to the apartment complex to drop Elvinari and Noctis off first and bid them goodnight. “Night!” Elvinari and Noct called back as they got out. “Are we hanging out tomorrow after practice?” Elvinari peered into the rolled down window and asked quietly, careful not to wake Iris. “We can catch a movie or something.” The question was directed at both Ignis and Gladio, but she was looking into amber eyes when she asked.

Gladio shrugged and replied low and gravelly. “Can’t. I got a date. Maybe next weekend.”

Elvinari nodded and grinned, trying to hide that her chest was filled with awful shards of disappointment and bitterness. “Okay. Have fun. Text me, Ignis, if you want company.” She flashed them an empty smile and waved goodbye as they pulled away. Noctis wished her sweet dreams as they parted ways and she echoed him.

After she stripped her damp clothes from her skin, Elvinari stood under the hot water of her shower and wondered why the warmth wouldn’t reach the cold hollow steadily growing within her. 


	3. Missing a Chance

Elvinari fidgeted with her bag and leaned her head against the brick wall of the school gate as she impatiently waited. There was a fall chill in the air and soon it would truly get cold. She glanced around for Gladio, but he wasn’t here yet. He was supposed to meet her and the others after school so that they could go unwind and spend the night together.  

Noctis and Prompto would be out soon. They always took their time, leaving her to wait for them. Elvinari sighed and scuffed the toe of her shoe against the ground. _It’s Friday, so some girl is probably confessing to him._ Sure enough, when she peered around the corner of the side of the school a pretty girl in Elvinari’s year was blushing as she stopped Gladio. Elvinari bristled as the girl touched his arm and he smiled.

“He’s at it again.” Elvinari jumped when she didn’t hear Noctis and Prompto come up behind her. Noctis was shaking his head and Prompto was awestruck at how many girls were after Gladio.

“She’s a junior like you, right Elvi?” Prompto prodded. Elvinari nodded numbly, watching the girl giggle as Gladio leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. It was always the same: first a confession, a date or two, they’d sleep together, and then that would be the end of it. He was polite and kind, and the girls never seemed upset when they broke up. It puzzled and infuriated Elvinari to no end, but it was none of her business. She only had to put up with it for another semester since Gladio would be graduating.

“Hey, you okay?” Noctis poked her cheek and the world snapped back into focus. He was concerned about her uncharacteristic silence and she didn’t want to worry him.

Elvinari gave her brother a small smile. “Yeah, just brain dead. I had math class and you know how that usually goes for me.” She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. “I need a break.”

Prompto groaned. “Midterms are coming up in a few weeks. Then we get winter vacation, but it’s soooo far away!” He slouched over and Elvinari laughed.

“You’ll live.” She patted Prompto’s spiked blond hair and he perked right back up. “How about we throw ourselves a party after midterms?”

Noctis looked at her skeptically. “A party?” He was never one for social gatherings and avoided them at all costs if he could.

“Yeah! We can order in some food, I can find someone to get us drinks, and we’ll play video games.” Elvinari bounced up and down excitedly then stopped and frowned. “Although, now that I say it out loud, it sounds less like a party and more like our typical Saturday nights with booze… But that would still be fun. Right?” She tilted her head at them inquisitively.

“I’m down!” Prompto high fived her and Noct shrugged. As long as he didn’t have to put in much effort, he pretty much went along with anything.

“What’d I miss?” Gladio’s shadow fell across Elvinari and she spun around to face him. He was acting normal, no sign of the girl that had been with him a few minutes ago. Still, inexplicable jealousy fluttered indignantly in Elvinari’s chest.

Noctis nodded at Gladio in greeting. “Sis was just saying after midterms we’re all going to her place to hang out, and that she’s getting us alcohol. You in?”

“Hell yeah,” Gladio grinned. “But you’re still underage. How are you going to pull that off?” He raised an eyebrow at Elvinari. She was still sixteen, almost seventeen, so there was no way she could legally buy any alcohol.

She crossed her arms and winked. “I have my ways.” In fact, she had no idea how she was going to pull it off, but she would find a way if only to spite Gladio. _I might need to enlist Ignis’ help… He’ll know what to do._

Speaking of which, Ignis raised his hand in greeting as he strolled up to them. His academy wasn’t too far away so he usually either joined them on foot or in the car the Citadel lent him to ferry Noct around.

Now that they were all together they set off for an afternoon of fun and nonsense. Noctis suggested they stop by the arcade first and no one objected. Elvinari vented her frustration at Gladio by challenging him to several fighting games. They kept tying their scores, so they eventually gave up.

Noctis and Prompto were taking on a two player zombie shooter and Elvinari watched them take out wave after wave of undead, clapping happily when they made it to the next round. “You guys are really good at this.”

Noctis smirked. “We’ve had a lot of practice.”

Elvinari laughed and elbowed him. “I know. This is where I look when I know you’re slacking off.” Behind her, Ignis had taken her place at the joysticks and was coolly handling the controls while Gladio cursed at the screen and furiously mashed buttons.

“Do you wanna try?” Prompto offered her the gun shaped controller and she took it hesitantly. Elvinari bit her lip and looked up uncertainly. Prompto just smiled and nodded. “No worries. I’ll teach you.” They had only known each other a few months, but in that time he had been unfailingly kind and Elvinari had taken a liking to him and the way he made Noct open up.

“Alright. Show me how to be as good as you and Mr. Show Off here.” Elvinari nodded at Noct who was too busy getting a perfect score to bother with retaliating.

Prompto stood behind her and raised her arm up to eye level. “You look through this piece here, keep both eyes open, and aim for the vulnerable points. See, that one’s heart is exposed.” He stepped closer and pressed his chest against her back, cupping her hand around the gun to point her in the right direction, slipping his index finger around hers. “You squeeze and _bam_! That’s a critical. These usually take two shots to go down, but if you hit their weak spot it’s one. You just have to learn how many shots it takes to kill each type of zombie and where they’re weak at.”

“You make it look and sound so easy!” Elvinari hissed as she struggled to keep up with the steady stream of monsters coming her way.

“It just takes practice. Oh, watch out! If that one hits you, your character gets stunned!” Prompto moved her arm again and she took out the immediate threat. “Yeah! You’re getting the hang of it.” He let her go and she fared well enough for her first time playing. Elvinari handed it back to Prompto and their fingers brushed.

“I think I’m having more fun watching the two of you play. I’ll practice another time. Thanks for teaching me.” Elvinari smiled brightly, thoroughly enjoying herself. Prompto blushed and nodded, turning back to cover Noct’s flank.

When she turned to ask Ignis a question, Elvinari found Gladio glaring intensely at Prompto. Elvinari blinked and Gladio was looking at her, beckoning her over. _Staring at all these screens is messing with my eyes._

Gladio grinned at her and jerked his thumb at the racing games lined up. “How bout a race?” Ignis and Elvinari nodded and took their places.

Elvinari glanced at both of them and taunted them as the race started. “First place is mine, bitches!” Things looked good for her as the race began, but somewhere in the second lap Gladio boosted in front of her. She gritted her teeth and caught up to him, the two neck and neck for the final lap. Then from out of nowhere, Ignis passed the both of them and won. They both turned and glared at him. Ignis just pushed his glasses up and stared back calmly, somewhat smug. “Bastard. All that driving Noct around gave you the upper hand.” Elvinari huffed. Ignis chuckled at her and she felt a warm hand pat her head.

She looked up and found Noctis hovering over her seat. “You’ll get him next time. I’m hungry. Wanna get something?” Now that he mentioned it, Elvinari was starving.

After a quick meeting, they decided on a nearby shop that sold a wide range of foods. As they sidled into a booth, Elvinari ended up squeezed between her brother and Prompto who retreated far into the corner to give her space. She rolled her eyes, “You know I don’t bite. Get comfortable, blondie.” Prompto nodded sheepishly and scooted closer, much to Gladio’s displeasure.

They ordered and talked about King’s Knight and other games, some movies, and somehow Ignis got them to agree to a study session the week before midterms. Once their food arrived, they chowed down happily. When Noctis tried to steal a sip of Elvinari’s chocolate milkshake, she intercepted him with her fork. “Eat your greens first, little brother. Then maybe I’ll share.” She raised an eyebrow in challenge and offered him a stalk of broccoli from her pasta.

“Ugh. Not worth it.” Defeated, Noct turned back to his burger which was noticeably devoid of any vegetables.

Elvinari snorted. “Chocolate is _always_ worth it. And at this rate, you’ll be the shortest king in living memory if you keep avoiding anything nutritious.” Noct ignored her and she took an exaggerated long pull from her straw just to annoy him. The other’s laughed and Noctis just asked where they were going next.

They settled on heading back for the day since it was starting to get late and they lived in different parts of town. They bid each other goodbye as the sun began to set and went their separate ways. Prompto walked with Elvinari and Noctis for part of the way and split off when his street came up.

Noctis and Elvinari walked in silence for a while, until Elvinari remembered something. “Oh, dad wants us to visit tomorrow if you’re up to it.” She glanced sidelong at her brother and tried to gauge his reaction. She knew he and their dad weren’t on great terms at the moment, but that wasn’t any reason to let a rift grow between them.

“I’ll think about it,” Noct sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“You know,” Elvinari started quietly, “I don’t say this often enough, but I’m proud of you. You’ve got a lot on your plate, but somehow you still manage. And I know dad can be a bit overbearing sometimes, but it’s only because he loves you. I love you, too, kiddo. So if you ever need to talk to me about anything or vent some stress, I’m here.” She bumped her shoulder against his affectionately and smiled.

Noct offered a small smile back. “Where’d that come from?” He was giving her a funny look, but she knew it was mostly because he was embarrassed.

“I just wanted you to know I’m always going to be here for you. You can always rely on me and the guys.” Elvinari  raised her eyes to the darkening sky and found the shimmer of the Wall, taking comfort in knowing that their father was always protecting them and the city.

“Heh. I know.” Noctis bumped into her shoulder and Elvinari could feel his gratitude. Even if he didn’t always look it or act like it, his burdens were always on his mind. If she could do anything to ease them, she would.

Elvinari pulled out her key as they neared their apartment building. “Night, Noct. Sweet dreams.” She ruffled his hair as he passed and he waved his hand.

“Night, Elvi.” He trudged up the stairs and thought a long time about what she said.

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

The next time they were all together was a few days before midterms. All but Ignis were desperately trying to cram some last minute studying in as panic set in.

Elvinari groaned and thumped her head into her textbook. “Ignis, I’m too stupid for this.” Gladio and Noctis snickered at her, but she was too tired to even glare at them.

Ignis patted her shoulder reassuringly. “You simply need to look at it in a different way.” He kept his hand on her shoulder as he began explaining how to restructure the problem so she could plug in the values to a formula and Elvinari’s eyes glazed over. Gladio eyed Ignis warily, but no one noticed, especially since Elvi’s defeated groan drew their stares.

“Just give me a sec. If I look at that right now, my brain’s gonna implode. Just a couple of minutes.” Elvinari insisted and closed her eyes, the side of her face pressed heavily to her textbook. Ignis sighed and conceded, knowing she would make no progress if she was unreceptive. Meanwhile, Noctis and Prompto were quizzing each other over history and Gladio was sifting aimlessly through his notes.

Gladio glanced up at the clock and rubbed a hand over his eyes. “Midnight already?” He turned to Ignis. “Can we call it a night?”

Ignis fixed them all with a stony stare. “If you wish to go, then you are free to do so. Don’t blame me if you find yourselves lacking the knowledge to pass your exams.” Gladio, Noctis, and Prompto sagged. They knew he was right; they weren’t ready and it was no one’s fault but their own. He didn’t even have to be here helping them, but he was anyway. Ignis turned back to ask Elvinari if she was ready to continue and had to stifle a laugh. “Hmph. I’ll put on some coffee.” He rose from the table smiling to himself and headed for Noctis’ kitchen to do just that.

Gladio chuckled. “Aw, little princess is out cold.” Prompto snapped a quick picture to show her later, and Noct just poked her with the eraser end of his pencil. Her deep even breaths didn’t change and he smiled.

Mischievous little brother that he was, he decided that it would be a great idea to draw on her face. He said as much to the others, quietly enough so Ignis wouldn’t hear. Gladio agreed to help but Prompto hesitated. “You have to get another question right first, Noct.” He didn’t want to outright tell him no, but he didn’t want to make it easy to mess with her while she was sleeping. It didn’t seem fair that she wasn’t able to defend herself.

“Fine, fine,” Noctis leaned forward eagerly, “Pick a good one.” Prompto quickly skimmed for one that would stump him. _Oh, he got this one wrong before!_ He asked Noct the question and worded it differently, hoping to throw him off. Unfortunately, Noctis replied almost immediately with the right answer and fished out a marker from his bag and uncapped it.

As the aroma of coffee filled the apartment, he and Gladio leaned over the table to begin creating a masterpiece on her face. Just before the felt tip touched her skin, Elvinari grumbled, “If either of you draw a dick on my face, be prepared to lose yours.” They sat back down and huffed in disappointment that they had been caught.

Ignis returned with a mug in each hand, one for him and one for a grouchy Elvinari. He shook his head at their antics and handed her the steaming drink. “Perhaps you wouldn’t be in danger of being vandalized if you managed to pay attention to your studies, Elvi.” Elvinari stuck her tongue out at him and took the cup sulkily.

“I can’t help it that my brain and numbers don’t get along and that I can’t sleep sometimes.” She sipped her coffee, happy that Ignis remembered how much cream and sugar she took. “But I’ll keep working at it. With enough caffeine and plenty of willpower, I can pass. Thanks for this. You really are the best.” Elvinari leaned into Ignis’ side appreciatively and he patted her head, a small gesture that made Gladio's heart feel like it was being sawed in half. Completely unaware of Gladio’s anguish, Elvinari smiled tiredly and dove back into the problem Ignis had explained to her with the patience of a saint. Spurred on by her determination, the others went back to their books. By half past two, they couldn’t keep from yawning and Ignis finally let them rest.

Since it was so late, the guys would sleep in Noctis’ apartment and Elvinari headed back to hers. The next couple of days passed in a blur of Ignis’ cooking and tutoring, and finally they were as prepared as they were going to be for midterms.

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

Elvinari nearly skipped out the front door of the school, relieved to be done with exams. _Freedom and a break! Yay!_ She was light and happy until she saw Gladio and yet another girl, this time a senior, standing close by the gate. Elvinari turned around quickly as a searing band constricted around her lungs and nearly collided with Prompto.

“Oh, hi Elvi. I was, um, just looking for you.” Prompto greeted her excitedly, slightly more jittery than usual. Noctis was nowhere to be found, but Elvinari was too distracted by the pain in her chest to notice.

“Hey, blondie.” Elvinari worked up the courage to smile and Prompto beamed back at her.

He was nervously fidgeting with his hair. “I know this is kinda random, but I promised myself I was going to ask you something after we finished our exams, so here goes.” Prompto took a deep breath, his cheeks faintly flushing pink. “The winter solstice festival starts tomorrow, so I was wondering if you would like to go with me. If you aren’t busy that is. And if you don’t want to go that’s okay, too. I know I’m going to stop by your place later, but I wanted to ask you before. So do you? Want to go I mean?” His words were running together and he was noticeably tense.

“Sure,” Elvinari chirped, “Are the others meeting us there?” She smiled and Prompto’s face fell.

He anxiously avoided her gaze and scratched at his cheek. “Um, I was thinking more like you and me. You know, like a… like a date?” Prompto stumbled over the last part and began to lose his nerve, the tenuous hold he had on his calm fast fading.

Elvinari’s mouth hung slightly open as the realization dawned on her. A small “oh” was all she could manage for a moment. She felt like an idiot for missing something so obvious, and was suddenly conflicted. Prompto was cute and kind, but she didn’t see him like that. But the way he was looking at her and Gladio with that other girl pushed her to accept. “I’d love to. But, um, does Noct know?” She wasn’t sure how her brother would feel about the two of them alone, even if it was just a friendly date.

Prompto’s eyes went wide and he nodded, absolutely overjoyed. “Yeah, I asked him if it was okay. He wasn’t really crazy about the idea, but he said as long as I followed the rules he gave me that it was okay.”

Elvinari raised her eyebrows. “Rules?”

Prompto stiffened and ran a hand over the back of his neck. “Oh, uh he said I had to be a perfect gentleman, respectful, and… and… Ugh, I can’t remember. I didn’t pay attention ‘cause I didn’t actually think you’d say yes!” Now both of his hands were restlessly in his hair, messing up his perfect styling in his distress.

Elvinari could only laugh, touched by Noct’s protectiveness and Prompto’s honesty. “I’m sure you’ll behave yourself.” Without thinking, she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, aware only after the fact that Gladio might have seen. _It’s fine, let him see. He’s done much more than that with who knows how many girls._ “I’ll see you later, okay?”

Prompto went rigid and flushed crimson, babbling something about how he could die happy. Elvinari shook her head and laughed more, waving as she walked away. She didn’t dare look in Gladio’s direction, unsure of what she would find. If she had only turned around, she would have seen a crestfallen senior shuffling away and Gladio staring longingly at Elvinari’s retreating back. He decided against chasing after her to ask her something important, knowing that he would visit later anyway.

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

Ignis was the first to show up at her door and Elvinari squealed in delight when she saw the bags he arrived with. In one were several types of desserts that he baked for the occasion and in the other were various bottles of different sizes and colors he had procured from the Citadel’s kitchen stores. “You. Are. The. Best!” She helped him in with the bags and he couldn’t help but smile at her bubbly welcome.

“I’m not one to disappoint.” He adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms sternly. “Besides, I knew if you were going to be irresponsible, it would be best if I were present to rein everyone in.” Elvinari finished tucking the bottles carefully into the fridge next to the juices and sodas.

“Come on, Ignis. Live a little.” Elvinari nudged him playfully and winked. “I know there’s a wild side in there somewhere. You can’t be that collected _all_ the time.” She perked up when the doorbell rang, knowing it was the pizza. The guys either knocked or let themselves in.

Elvinari tipped the delivery guy well and had to carefully heft the boxes that nearly towered over her head. Ignis sighed and took half of them from her. “You shouldn’t have gotten so much.” He tried his best to keep them on a balanced diet, but sometimes they just didn’t listen.

“Well,” Elvinari hedged, “I had to be sure that we wouldn’t get hungry and wander the streets in search of food. I was being responsible.” She blinked innocently up at him while she set the boxes on the counter.

“I suppose that is one way to look at it.” Ignis shrugged, just satisfied that she had no intentions of them traipsing about the city while inebriated.

Soon after the other three arrived and they rejoiced that their midterm nightmare was over. They sat down in the living room and ate straight from a few boxes as they watched an action movie Noct had brought over. They all wore comfortable clothing and Elvinari lounged on the floor while the guys took up most of the couch, cheering for particularly great fighting scenes. Gladio slid off the couch and sat on the floor, saying he needed to stretch out.

Gladio’s arm brushed up against Elvinari’s leg and she handed him the box closest to her, figuring that he was reaching for another slice and missed. She was too engrossed in the story and the cinematics to realize he was watching her while everyone else was paying attention to the screen. She cheered when the main villain took a boot to the face and was launched through a window and excitedly patted Gladio’s thigh as the protagonist leapt out to finish the job. Though the contact was brief, it still made his chest blaze.

They touched when they trained, quite intimately actually, but this was different. Gladio kicked himself inwardly. _She’s had me in a chokehold between her legs before, and this is what gets me? Just a small touch of her hand?_ When the credits started rolling, Elvinari tilted her head back against Noct’s knee and declared, “Oh my gods that was awesome! Pleeease tell me there’s more.” Her eyes sparkled and Noct nodded. He explained that it was a trilogy and the others were just as good.

Elvinari beamed and insisted he show them to her another day, because now it was time for playing games and getting drunk. She skipped to the kitchen and returned with an armful of shot glasses and vodka. “Now,” Elvinari stopped Noct from pouring a shot and put her hands on her hips, “Here are the rules: we play one of our versus games. Whoever wins the best of three rounds takes a shot and passes the controller to the next person. Even if you suck at the game, you get a chance to win once better players’ reflexes slow down. Sound good?”

All but Ignis agreed and he stared at her stonily. “I’ll abstain from drinking tonight to keep an eye on all of you.”

“Oh, no. None of that mother hen shit tonight!” Elvinari announced with finality. She shoved the controller into his hands and tossed the other one for someone else to catch. “You need to unwind with the rest of us. And new rule: If someone throws a match, they have to take a penalty shot.” Ignis sighed harshly through his nose and gave in, knowing that the four of them would find a way to force him to drink if he didn’t do it voluntarily. Elvinari patted Ignis’ cheek fondly and perched herself on the armrest next to him, leaning freely against him. Gladio gritted his teeth at how close they were and forced himself to watch his friends duke it out for shots.

Funnily enough, Ignis won the first match and downed his prize without a word, only wincing at the burn as it went down. When Noct took his first one, he nearly gagged. “Ugh, that tastes awful.”

Gladio laughed and clapped him on the back. “It’s not s’posed to taste good. It just needs to get the job done.” By the end of the hour, they had juggled the controllers back and forth between them enough to have had a few shots apiece. Noct retreated to the kitchen and returned with the goodies Ignis baked to get the taste out of their mouths.

Elvinari giggled as she took her brother’s seat, beat him, and gulped down her victory shot. She hissed at the burn and slammed her glass down as Prompto took his turn. Elvinari took a large bite of a cupcake and leaned into Prompto’s shoulder, feeling warm and fuzzy. “Kick his ass, Prompt!”

Gladio stole some icing off her cupcake over her shoulder and she shoved the rest into her mouth to keep him from taking more. “Gef yer owf.” Her cheeks were stuffed like a chipmunk and he couldn’t help but laugh at her defensiveness when it came to food, a deep rumbling noise that soothed her and infuriated her all at once.

Elvinari stalked off to get a pitcher of water for them to share. Ignis encouraged them to stay hydrated and for once they listened. He was blinking quickly, finding it much harder to focus than it should have been. It wasn’t too long before they had trouble forming sentences, their words slurring and their limbs refusing to cooperate.

After many more rounds and gods knew how many shots, Elvinari stumbled into the kitchen and brought back several more boxes of now cold and soggy pizza, much to everyone’s joy. Once she deposited them on the floor and nearly fell over, Ignis decided they should switch to watching more movies to avoid breaking the controllers or anything else. While he slowly remembered how to change the channel and put a disc into the player, Elvinari sat down hard between Prompto and Noctis. She pulled her younger brother to her and squeezed him tightly.

“My baby brother,” she managed to say around a hiccup, “I love you sooooo much. You’re so cute and spoiled and a brat sometimes but you’re still my -hic- brother.” Elvinari roughly pawed through his dark hair with one hand and left it in complete disarray. “Remember when we were little? We had lots of fun. I miss it.” Noct muttered unintelligibly. He sounded happy and he wasn’t telling her to get off of him like he normally would. Elvinari planted a loud, wet kiss on his cheek and he wiped at it noncommittally, too tired to pretend to be embarrassed.

“And you,” Elvinari leaned against Prompto, finding it hard to keep her eyes open. She patted his cheek, “I’m glad he found you. He needed a real friend. And you’re my friend too, right?” She found herself falling forward and somehow ended up across his lap with her face pressed into a couch cushion. Prompto tried to help her up, clearly out of his depth with girls, but she just laughed and insisted she was fine where she was.

Before she knew what was happening, strong arms were lifting her up and making the room tilt at impossible angles. “Get off the poor kid. You’re gonna give him the wrong idea.”

Despite the gruffness in Gladio’s voice, he set her down gently on the floor and propped her head up with one of the decorative throw pillows. After he gave her some water that she messily gulped down, she waved him off and curled up to watch whatever was on the tv with mild interest. She had no idea what was happening, but it was comforting to see the actors carry out their roles with such dedication.

Elvinari rolled over and shoved a piece of pizza unceremoniously into her mouth. _So hungry. Why am I on the floor? It’s comfy down here. Noct’s asleep. I should sleep._ Her eyes were unfocused as she chewed, taking in the scene before her with distant amusement. Her brother was passed out on one arm of the couch, he and Prompto awkwardly tangled as the both of them succumbed to sleep. Ignis was sprawled on the other side, his glasses askew as he tried unsuccessfully to stay awake.

“Slow down, Elvi. You’re gonna choke.” Gladio tucked an arm under her shoulders and levered her up so she could easily chew and swallow the last of her pizza. She sighed, blissfully unaware of the clamor she set off in Gladio’s heart. He wasn’t nearly as far gone as the rest since he was taller and more muscular which meant he needed much more to get drunk.

Elvinari’s eyes were heavy and only half open. Unconsciously she leaned into Gladio and his pulse thrummed in response as he held her. Elvinari laid a hand on his chest and he thought for sure she could feel that he was ready to burst with love. Instead she frowned, “You used to be so mean to me, Gladdy. I didn’t cry in front of you, ‘cause that would’ve been…” she trailed off and shook her head. “I’m not strong enough, am I?”  

When she tilted her face up, Gladio’s heart constricted at the pain and fear those gray-blue depths. _I contributed to her doubt. I did this to her all those years ago, and she was alone. I don’t have any right to feel the way I do about her._ He went still and cold as she began to softly cry and pulled away from him to curl up on the carpet.

“Elvi, you are the toughest person I know.” Gladio leaned down and whispered, his voice low and earnest. “I have never seen anyone so persistent or dedicated as you.” He was starkly aware of how close her face was to his as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. “I’m sorry I was an ass to you when we were younger. I’ll make up for it the rest of my life if I have to.”

The corners of Elvinari’s lips lifted ever so slightly and she sniffled. “I’m glad we’re friends now.”

Gladio smirked. “Me too.” He brushed her hair back from her face and straightened the strap of her tank top falling off her shoulder as he worked up the courage to ask what he’d been hoping to all night. “Do you have plans tomorrow? If not, I thought we could go somewhere.”

Elvinari closed her eyes and smiled. “Mhmm. I’ve got a da~aaate,” she said in a sing-song tone. Gladio’s chest felt hollowed out. _Someone beat me to the punch._ He brought himself to ask with who, morbidly curious and insecure.

“Nuh uh, it’s a secret.” Elvinari stage whispered and shook her head, giggling as she held a finger to her lips. Gladio stared at those soft pink lips that he wanted nothing more than to devour.

Gladio squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed, forcing himself to think of something other than how her bare skin would feel against his and how her eyes would soften when he was inside her. “Do you… like him? The guy that asked you out?” Gladio breathed, a hint of desperation edging its way into his voice. Instead of making him bolder, the alcohol was making him feel shy and small as he lay beside her.

He waited for a response, but it never came. Elvinari’s breathing was deep and even, fast asleep. She rolled over and nestled lazily into his chest. Gladio draped an arm over her and sheltered her in his warmth as she slept. _I fucked up and missed my chance, didn’t I?_ The thought of her being in someone else’s arms like this made him ache so intensely that he thought his bones might splinter under the weight of his regret. He stroked her dark hair and studied her face, serene, beautiful, and unguarded while she dreamed.

Gladio wasn’t sure how long he watched Elvinari sleep or how he survived the fires that raged where his body touched hers, but eventually sleep claimed him. Gladio dreamed of an ocean of ink crashing upon a pale beach, the waves leaving behind pink roses under a bright full moon hanging in a blue gray sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know that friend that thinks a little too much when they drink and ends up crying. In this case, that's Elvi. She'll be a fun drunk once she learns her limits, but for now she's had a little too much. No worries, sad Gladio will not stay sad.


	4. Sending Mixed Messages

Elvinari shifted on her feet nervously and compulsively checked her phone again. The message read,  _ I’ll see you at 7! _ She bit her lip and scanned the busy plaza another time for that unmistakable head of bright blonde hair, but she came up empty.  _ It’s only 7:15. Relax, he’s just a kid. If he doesn’t show, that’s fine. And what’s the worst that can happen if he does?  _ She was beginning to second guess her decision to come here. Elvinari straightened her black jacket and the thin gray sweater underneath. Her faded jeans were comfortably tucked into her worn black boots and her fingerless black gloves kept her hands warm enough.

“Hey, Elvi! Sorry I’m a little late.” Prompto rushed up to her, out of breath. “There was a hungry stray cat and I kinda lost track of time.” He smiled apologetically, unsure of what to do with his gangly limbs. 

She shook her head and smiled, endeared by his awkwardness and ultimately relieved that she hadn’t been stood up. “No worries, Those in need come first.” Elvinari gave him a quick once over, noting that he looked quite nice. His own jacket was a deep burgundy and the bit of shirt she could see peeking out from the top was dark flannel. Prompto’s black pants were fitted and his shoes were remarkably clean for someone who hung around someone as untidy as her brother. 

Elvinari shyly tucked her hair behind her ears as the chill wind lifted it from her shoulders. “Sorry about last night… Being all over you, I mean.” She looked down and cleared her throat self consciously.  _ What am I supposed to say? _ “Um, are you feeling better?” This morning they had woken up with minor hangovers and had retreated to their own homes to nurse them. 

Elvinari hazarded a look up and she was met with crystal blue eyes, pure and innocent. 

“Yeah, I feel fine. And don’t sweat it. It wasn’t bad.” Prompto tossed her a cheesy smile and she couldn’t tell if he was blushing or if the cold was coloring his cheeks. “You, uh, hungry?” He nodded in the direction of bright lights and the joyous thrum of people gathering to celebrate the coming of winter. 

Elvinari smiled gratefully. “You know me, I’m never one to turn down food.” 

Prompto offered her his arm and affected a proper tone, “Then come with me, milady.” 

Elvinari slid her arm through his, feeling their jackets brushing over each other. “Oh? It looks like you’ve taken Noct’s rule about being a gentleman to heart.” She glanced at him sidelong and winked, realizing that even though he was younger by two years, he was the same height as her. 

“Ha. I guess so. It’s not like I’m a  _ complete _ idiot without manners. I know a few things.” He maneuvered her closer reassuringly to keep someone that wasn’t paying attention into colliding with her. “Like, I know not to let you get trampled. That counts, right?” Prompto grinned meekly to hide his nerves and Elvinari laughed.

“My hero,” she giggled as he steered them toward a gathering of food stalls. The mingling smells of sweet and savory made her mouth water and Elvinari didn’t know where to look first. It had been years since she had been to the festival with Noct when they were kids and it was even more amazing than she remembered.

To Prompto’s chagrin, Elvinari ruined his chivalrous intentions and insisted she pay for at least half of the food. She knew her appetite could empty out even a deep wallet, most of the time her own, and the long line of stalls assured her that there was plenty to try. They sampled their way through too many dishes to count, sharing dumplings, skewers, various fried things, sugar coated nuts and berries, and Elvinari went moony eyed over anything covered in chocolate. 

Elvinari groaned, satisfied. “Gods, that was good. I think I’m going to be stuffed for the next week.” Prompto agreed, his mouth full as he finished off the last of whatever was in the paper tray the last vendor had given him. 

He swallowed quickly and pointed at a building that had been put together for the solstice fair. “Do you wanna try that?” Prompto smiled encouragingly when she hesitated. It was a haunted house, and the last time she had been in one she instinctively punched one of the costumed attendants. He mistook her reluctance as fear for her own safety. “Aw, come on. It’ll be fun! I’ll protect you.” 

“Alright. Let’s go.” She nodded, this time resolving to keep her hands tucked away, no matter what jumped out at her. What bothered her most was the dark and not knowing what lay in the shadows. 

They waited in a short line and shuffled inside, only two people allowed in at set intervals. Elvinari gulped and wrapped her hands around Prompto’s arm and clutched at him in the dim light when a noise made her jump. She squeezed her eyes tight and forced herself to keep breathing.  _ They aren’t daemons. They won’t kill you. What happened back then was a freak accident. There are no daemons inside the Wall.  _

When someone jumped out at them Elvinari yelped and grabbed Prompto’s hand as she lost her nerve and ran. Everything was a dark, unsettling blur as she desperately navigated the maze, running into dead end after dead end and nearly tripping over the people hired to scare them.  _ Out, out, I have to get OUT. I need to breathe. Light and air. Need light.  _ Finally, Elvinari burst through the exit into blessed light and the attendants waiting cheered. 

She paid them no heed, running and pushing through the crowd until she stood under a lamp post. Elvinari panted heavily and realized she still had a death grip on Prompto’s hand. She let go with a jolt and turned to him to apologize. Before she could find the right words he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, his own heart beating fast from sprinting.

“Elvi, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you would be that scared. I shouldn’t have dragged you in there.” His voice was soft and sorrowful that he had put her through so much stress.

She shook her head and leaned into him, finally calming down. “It’s fine. I thought I could handle it. It isn’t your fault I’m a wuss who’s scared of the dark.” Elvinari smiled weakly against his shoulder. 

Prompto stepped back and for a moment he looked older and more certain than she had ever seen him. “We’re all scared of something.” His blue eyes clouded uncharacteristically dark and she was at a loss for words. 

Elvinari could only nod slowly and whisper, “Sorry I put a damper on things. We can call it a night if you want.”

Promtpo shifted back to his usual sunny demeanor and scoffed. “What? No, the night’s still young! And plus, there’s like a _bajillion_ games we haven’t played yet.” He smiled brightly and Elvinari couldn’t help but to smile back.

“If you want to stick around to get your ass handed to you at skee ball, then be my guest.” Elvinari said saucily and Prompto let her go. She had forgotten he was holding her, but he certainly hadn’t.

“Oh ho ho! Is that a challenge?” Prompto rubbed his hands together eagerly and followed her to said stall. Elvinari didn’t make empty promises, and sure enough she won several rounds. As her prize, the stall keeper handed her a chocobo plush. 

Elvinari shyly offered the plush to Prompto with both hands, arms stretched out in offering. “For you.” Prompto looked absolutely touched by the gesture, his smile warm and his eyes bright. 

“Hey, isn’t this supposed to be the other way around?” He responded trying to use humor to hide the rush of emotion threatening to unravel him. Still, his hands cupped hers and he let her fingers slide out from underneath his.

Elvinari tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Who cares? Besides, you look like you two belong together.” She patted his feathery hair and pointed to the plush’s blue eyes. “See? Twins.” 

Prompto swallowed around the lump in his throat and thanked her again. “Now why don’t we try something I’m good at?” Elvinari followed the flick of his eyes to a booth further down and she smirked. “What? It’s only fair.”

“I’m not complaining,” Elvinari threw her hands up defensively, “Just know that I’ve had a little practice since the arcade.” 

Prompto carefully tucked the small plush into the pocket inside his jacket and hefted the toy gun. There were moving targets on wires and the objective was to hit each one as close to the center they whizzed by at different speeds. He hit each within an inch or two of the center and grinned smugly at Elvinari. When she tried, she went wide and misjudged how far ahead she needed to lead. She was lucky enough to hit two, but nowhere near the center. 

Elvinari laughed at her own ineptitude and suddenly stopped when she realized Prompto was taking pictures of her while she was shooting. He sighed and offered her the camera so she could delete them if she wanted to. It was another one of Noctis’ rules that he remembered. “Here. I was just going to show Noct that you were having a good time. He knows you’ve been down lately. Plus, you’re even prettier when you’re happy.” 

Elvinari set down her gun and thanked the attendant before she turned to Prompto and shook her head. “Keep them. I was just surprised.” She frowned and muttered, “And I haven’t been down. Just tired.”  _ Liar. Why can’t you just admit it? _

“He’s worried about you, he just doesn’t know how to say it.” Prompto patted her arm. “We’re guys, so it can be hard to talk to us, but we’re here if you need us. Just thought I should let you know.” 

Elvinari hugged herself and pulled her jacket tighter around her, the chill night air beginning to drop a few more degrees. “I appreciate it.”  _ Some things are just better left unsaid.  _

Someone brushed passed with lilies and Elvinari recalled that there was an altar set up to give offerings to Shiva. She motioned for Prompto to follow her as she wound her way through the crowd to the statue of the Glacian. Elvinari bought two lilies off the man with a smile and handed one to Prompto to give as an offering.

Elvinari caressed the snow white petals before she laid it down at Shiva’s bare feet with a soft prayer. The Glacian was the astral that most lovers prayed to, since Shiva’s love of humans saved many lives over the course of history. Many women prayed to her for strength and protection, as Elvinari did now.  _ Help me goddess, for I am lost. I stand at a crossroads between what I want, but cannot have and the future I am born into, but do not want. Give me strength to find the right answer and to live with my choices.  _

When Elvinari looked up, Prompto was watching her carefully. Instead of answering the question in his eyes, she said, “You know, even before I was taught that lilies were associated with Shiva because they are symbols of purity and white as fresh snow, they were my favorite. They still are. They’re like bright stars of hope. They make me think that somehow I can actually make a difference.” She smiled at a memory of her mother arranging lilies in a vase, their delicate petals shimmering in the morning light as her mother’s hands set them in one by one.

Prompto nodded thoughtfully. “I guess I never really thought about it, but yeah. They look like stars.” He took a picture of the lilies they had laid down and was going to say something until something in the distance caught his eye. “Hey, look who it is.”

Elvinari froze as her eyes lit on Gladio, his back turned to them.  _ Please don’t see me, please don’t look this way. _ Prompto raised his arm and called, “Hey, Gla-”

Elvinari clapped a hand over Prompto’s mouth and dragged him behind the statue before he could finish. Her heart hammered against her ribs and the cold lump in her belly made the air seem warm in comparison. 

Gladio was smiling and talking to someone, but Elvinari couldn’t see who. Silently she seethed, and bits and pieces from last night came flooding back to her.  _ Oh, shit. He was asking me to come with him and I said no. So he brought someone else. One of his girlfriends I bet. _ Elvinari looked down at the note someone had hidden behind Shiva’s altar and the writing looked familiar. It wasn't uncommon to leave written prayers,  but this one felt different.  _ ‘Please help me find a way to tell her how I feel.’ _ The message was nothing special either, but the handwriting seemed so familiar. 

Prompto protested against her hand still clamped around his mouth and she let him go. “Sorry. I just… I don’t want to see him right now.” She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. Prompto noticed and didn’t press it, knowing she didn’t want to talk about it.

“That’s cool. Um, the fireworks are going to start soon if you want to look for a good spot.” He offered as a distraction. Elvinari grasped at it and recalled a tree she and Noct used a long time ago to watch the fireworks. 

“Follow me, I know just the place.” She took Prompto’s hand and lead him through some bushes and down a path that few people bothered to come down. Without explaining, Elvinari began climbing the large tree and waved for Prompto to do the same. He scurried up the thick trunk after her and balanced carefully on the wide branch Elvinari stopped at.

Elvinari swung her feet contentedly and leaned her head back to a clear view of the sky. “Ta da. The perfect seat.” She patted the tree lovingly and felt Prompto move closer. No one could see them from the crowd, but they could still see people milling about and staking claims to places to watch the fireworks.

“Prompto?” Elvinari inquired timidly.

“Yeah?” He peered at her, closer than she thought he would be. She could see his freckles and couldn’t help but think they were precious. 

“Thanks for asking me out. I’m having fun even if I’ve been a bit spacey and ‘uncouth’ as Ignis would say.” Elvinari began to shake slightly, suddenly nervous and overly aware that they were practically alone.

“No problem.” Prompto covered her hand softly with his and felt her shaking. “You okay?” He leaned in, concerned. “If you’re cold we can go somewhere warm. Noct would kill me if I let you freeze.”

Elvinari turned away from him and shook her head slowly. “This is going to sound stupid to someone like you, but I’ve never been on a date. I’m not sure how to act, or what to say. Hell, I even had to ask Ignis what I should wear.” She buried her face in her hands, intensely embarrassed. Her voice dropped to a whisper, “I’ve never even kissed anyone.”

Prompto gazed at her quietly, his mouth hanging slightly open. Elvinari dared a glance up and regretted it. “I know I’m a disappointment,” she groaned, “I’m sorry.”

Prompto shook his head in disbelief. “Why are you sorry? I haven’t asked anyone out until you, and I was dead sure you would turn me down. I thought guys would just flock to you, you know? You’re,” Prompto gestured at all of her one handedly, his palm up while he searched for fleeing words, “...perfect.” He sighed heavily and rubbed his palms roughly against his pants. “I’m not the confident guy you think I am. All this time I’ve been a nervous wreck wondering if you were comparing me to guys I can’t compete with. I never would have thought that you were like me. Never been kissed either.” 

Elvinari gaped at him. “No way. You’re so sweet and funny, and not to mention downright adorable. I’ve even heard some girls talking about how they’re too chicken to talk to you even though they want to. I would’ve put in a good word for you, but people don’t really talk to me. I guess no one wants to risk incurring the wrath of the king if they make one wrong move.” Elvinari smiled sadly. “Not to mention everyone thinks I'm stuck up or too good for them.”

“Crap, I never even thought of that. If I screwed up tonight, please don’t have me executed.” Prompto begged, mostly kidding. His eyes widened and he smiled uncertainly, “Wait, you think I'm adorable?”

“Ha. If anything, I should be worried about having screwed up. And yeah, you are.” She instinctively threaded her fingers through his, seeking comfort in the contact. “You know, I freaked out earlier because it reminded me of a night a long time ago.” Elvinari swallowed and couldn’t seem to get enough moisture to wet her tongue and keep going. Prompto noticed her struggling and insisted she didn’t have to say anything if she didn’t want to.

“No, it’s fine,” she whispered and steeled herself to continue. “I at least owe you an explanation. When we were little, Noct and I visited the coast along the Wall. Father was busy with meetings and important guests, so it was just us, our guards, and our caretaker. We were riding back when we were attacked by a daemon.”

Elvinari shut her eyes tightly, reliving the moment. “There were explosions and screams. We didn’t know what was going on at first, then we looked out the window and there she was: an awful daemon that was half beautiful woman, half vicious snake. She had so many arms, so many swords, and she was absolutely terrifying. I can still see her silhouette against the burning wreckage. Our caretaker grabbed me and Noct and fled. I kept looking back and I tripped. I got separated from her and Noct and that probably saved me.”

Elvinari shuddered and Prompto wrapped an arm around her shoulders to keep her steady. “The daemon attacked them. She cut down our nursemaid and injured Noct. I thought he was cut in half. There was blood everywhere. I ran and screamed, but there was nothing I could do to save him. If it wasn’t for dad… if he hadn’t shown up when he did…” Elvinari didn’t say it. Couldn’t say it. “After that, Noct wasn’t the same. He barely pulled through and I spent so long at his bedside, just praying he would live. Father and I didn’t eat, didn’t sleep, not until he woke up. That was when I realized I would do anything to keep my family safe. I had to be stronger. I had to be  _ more _ .”

Elvinari finally opened her eyes and looked into Prompto’s face. She looked much older than he had ever seen her, the moonlight shining in her hair and making her glow with an ethereal light. “That’s why I’ll forever be thankful you found him. You brought part of him back. He’s not afraid to smile now. He’s still broody, but now he can laugh. You’re his - no  _ our -  _  personal ray of sunshine.” Her smile was magnificent and belied her royal upbringing, her nobility shining through. Prompto forgot how to breathe as he lost himself in the ocean of her eyes. 

“I had no idea,” Prompto exhaled gloomily.  

“No worries. It’s not something we really talk about.” Elvinari leaned her head on his shoulder, her shivering subsiding somewhat.  _ This isn’t so bad. Talking, being close.  _ She bit her lip and spoke quietly, oh so carefully. “Prompto, there’s something I haven’t been completely honest about.”

Prompto stiffened and she could feel his breathing become erratic as he panicked. Elvinari sighed. “When I said yes to you, I did it because I was hurting. I thought that maybe I could distract myself and start to like you because you were interested, but I don’t know how I feel and I don’t want you to get hurt. I’ve been so selfish, and I’m so sorry that I mislead you.”

To her surprise, Prompto chuckled. “I thought so, but I figured I had to try anyway. It was scary as hell, but all risks worth taking are. Someone like me could never end up with a princess. I’m just me. Plain and ordinary.” He was taking it well, but his self-deprecation made Elvinari roughly grab his chin and stare at him hard.

“That’s not what I meant at all. You are a wonderful person. You are caring and sweet and anyone would be more than happy to accept you. If I wasn’t hung up on someone I can’t have then I would love to like you. I’m only rejecting you because I don’t want you to wait around for me. I want you to find someone that is going to give you everything you deserve. Unfortunately, that person isn’t me.” 

Prompto was tearing up and he closed his eyes to hide it. Elvinari leaned her forehead against his and she hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry, kid. I really am.”

Prompto hugged her back carefully. “You don’t have to be sorry. Thanks for being honest with me.” He paused and hesitated, “...Do you really think I can find someone like that? I mean, someone who will see me like you and Noct do? Someone who will look at me like I’m important and awesome?”

Elvinari nodded with absolute certainty. “Of course. That person is out there somewhere, just waiting for you. They just don’t know it yet.”

“Ha. Thanks. For everything. For being my friend. You and the guys are the first real friends I’ve had, the first people to really look at me and see me for me.” Prompto’s voice was unsteady and he was blinking back tears. He hadn’t expected to spill his guts to her, but that he did it was overwhelming. He pulled back and laughed. “Some first date, huh?”

Elvinari grinned as they pulled apart and looked up as the first fireworks burst. Brilliant hues shimmered against the night sky and the blooming light filled Elvinari with wonder. Prompto leaned his shoulder against hers and cleared his throat. “I think you should go after him. The guy you like. Take a chance, chase him down, tell him how you feel. If he’s smart, there’s no way he can turn you down.” He didn’t look at her but he was smiling peacefully, finding it was okay with him that she wasn’t his. Deep down he knew she belonged with someone else, and he had an idea that person didn’t know how to tell her either.

Elvinari found herself eyeing the crowd instead of the sky and when she found Gladio, she realized she had been looking for him. Her heart soared as she saw the girl he was with: Iris. She sat atop his shoulders and was pointing at the ones she wanted her brother to see the most.  _ He didn’t bring one of his girls. He wanted me to be with them, to share this with them. _

She turned to Prompto snapping shots of the display and grinned. “Because of you, maybe I will. Get one of us two. We should remember this.” She leaned close and he turned his camera around, both of them grinning broadly. When it clicked and they checked it, Prompto exclaimed that it was one of his favorites. They were the epitome of happiness and friendship, their faces bathed in splashes of rainbow light. “Yep. That’s a keeper.” 

They oohed and aahed at the finale, the bright bursts leaving them temporarily blinded. Once they regained their sight, they climbed down and brushed themselves off. Prompto offered her his arm once again and she took it, knowing he was going to walk her all the way home whether she protested or not. 

 As they twisted their way through the dispersing crowd, Elvinari sighed contentedly. “We should come back next year. All of us.” 

Prompto nodded excitedly. “For sure.” 

Unbeknownst to both of them, Gladio was carrying a sleepy Iris on his back and watching them walk away with a heavy heart. He bit back the flood of jealousy that threatened to steal his breath and his reason. If he didn’t fight it, he didn’t know what he would do. He wanted more than anything to call after her, to beg her to turn around and look at him so he could tell her everything.  _ Why can’t I just let her go? _ Feeling the pieces of his heart rattling around his ribs, he turned and took Iris home. 

When Prompto and Elvinari reached her door he let her go and bowed deeply. “We have arrived, milady.” 

Elvinari mock curtsied and bowed her head. “Thank you for escorting me home safely, kind sir. I bid you goodnight and safe travels.” She smiled when she looked up and stopped from reaching for her keys when Prompto wrung his hands and looked like he wanted to say something.

“Thanks again for taking me out tonight. I had a great time and I really needed it.” Elvinari touched his cheek lightly, hoping to get him to talk. 

“Y-yeah. No problem. I had fun, too.” Prompto shifted his feet and stuttered out his request before he could let himself bolt away, “Can I give you a goodnight kiss?”

Elvinari’s smile slipped a bit and she chewed her cheek thoughtfully. She held up one finger and whispered, “Yes, but I have some conditions: you can’t tell anyone and it’s just as friends. Deal?” She didn’t mind giving him her first kiss. He was her friend and if she did this she reasoned she could face Gladio, knowing that she wouldn’t approach him  _ entirely _ inexperienced and that she had done something brave. 

“Yeah, I promise. I won’t tell a single person.” Prompto’s eyes glittered eagerly in the moonlight. He slowly leaned in and closed his eyes, Elvinari doing the same.

She brushed her lips against his and pressed lightly. His lips were soft and warm, and he tasted like a summer breeze. It was pleasant, but there was something important missing.

Elvinari pulled back and Prompto ran a hand through his hair disappointedly. “No spark, huh?” He smiled apologetically at her. “It was good, but, uh…”

“Yeah,” Elvinari laughed goodnaturedly, “I think we made the right call. That’s what I imagine kissing Noct would like, so if you don’t mind I think we should never do that again.” Prompto nodded, relieved she felt the same. 

“Night, kid. Get some rest.” Elvinari ruffled his hair and he waved goodbye, overall happy with how things turned out. When Elvinari laid down to sleep, she held on tightly to the hope and courage Prompto had given her, knowing that tomorrow she would take a leap of faith. 

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

_ Come on, you can do this.  _ Elvinari urged herself as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Her hair was tied up and she was wearing a black tank top and dark jogging pants. Her chest was heaving, understandable since she was going toe to toe with Gladio. It was their day off, but that was no reason to slack off on training.

They were working hard to get the other’s defense down, but it was tough on both sides. Elvinari was distracted by her thoughts and Gladio’s hulking grace.  _ Stop being a coward. Just tell him. _ He caught her off guard with a foot behind hers and she went tumbling. 

He helped her up and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, a bead of sweat sliding down the front of his bare chest. “You okay? You seem a little off. Did your date go bad or somethin’?” Gladio was eyeing her carefully as she finished righting herself, trying to keep the hope out of his voice.

“Um, no. Actually it went great. But we decided it was best if we stay friends. It’s just better that way.” Elvinari shrugged and tossed him the most charming smile she could muster.  _ You can do it. This is it.  _ “Actually, Gladio, there’s something I wanted to say to you. It’s really impor-” 

She was cut off mid sentence by his phone ringing and he held up his hand. “Sorry, one sec.” Gladio slid his thumb across his phone and answered. “Hey. Yeah, we’re still on for tonight. I’ll meet you there at 8. Sorry for Friday, I had a lot going on. Yeah. Okay, see you then.” He hung up and turned back to her, grinning. “That was Sylvia. I’m meeting her for dinner.” Gladio winked and nodded at her, one fist on his hip. “So what were you gonna say?”

Elvinari felt herself deflate, any semblance of courage she had evaporated instantly.  _ She’s the senior I saw him with on Friday… I should have known better.  _ Elvinari shook her head and glared at him, sighing sharply, “You’re an asshole, Gladio.” She turned on her heel, leaving Gladio speechless in the training room. 

Elvinari stomped away, furious at Gladio for being who he was and livid at herself for letting herself think that she had a chance. She tore her clothes off and flung them into the hamper in the women’s washroom and sat for a long time under the shower head, letting her tears fall freely.  _ I’m such an idiot. _


	5. Taking a Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is pushed by political circumstances to find a way to change Elvinari's fate while honoring her wishes and his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvinari and Gladio are on good terms again. I'm sure she made up some excuse about just being moody the day she insulted him and they moved on from there. Just go with it.

Elvinari stormed into the training room, flinging the doors wide open with a resounding _bang_ , and tossing her book bag down without care where it landed. Gladio raised his eyebrows at her. Normally she changed into her training blacks before she met with Gladio. However, today she was still in her school uniform and he guessed she had rushed straight into a council meeting then come here immediately after. As a senior in high school she was taking on more royal responsibilities, so she was always running back and forth between school, her apartment, and the Citadel.

She was fuming, but didn’t say a word, opting to just face him with her practice swords that she snatched from the wall on her way in. Their edges were blunted but they were heavy and could still injure someone if she wasn’t careful.  

Gladio had been stretching but he nodded and hefted his practice greatsword, inclining his head with a smirk. “Bad day, huh?”

Elvinari grunted in affirmation and dove for him, swords spinning with dizzying speed. Gladio barely had enough time to block her strike and pushed her back with the broad side of his blade. Elvinari used the momentum to flip back and come at him from a low crouch, rolling to the side to catch him from behind.

When he parried her strikes, Elvinari hissed and spoke, blades locked against Gladio’s sword. “They’re going to betroth me to Ravus.” She gritted her teeth and broke free, redirecting Gladio’s blow away from her.

Gladio took the news in stride and aimed to sweep his blade for her legs, even if it felt like the words were burning through his ribs, worming their way into his lungs. Elvinari even in her anger was laser focused and hopped over it easily. “Why would the council suddenly decide that?” He was already panting trying to keep up with Elvinari’s relentless assault but he enjoyed the challenge.

Elvinari flipped her grip on her swords and rushed him again, her blades reversed for slashing instead of stabbing. “Apparently Noct and Luna’s betrothal isn’t enough proof of our dedication to peace.” She roared as Gladio knocked her back and she rolled to her feet. “In other words, I’ll be an insurance policy. When Luna moves here as Noct’s bride,” Elvinari elbowed Gladio in the side to try and create an opening, but he turned and she sidestepped his grab at her, “I’ll be shipped to Tenebrae to marry Ravus. I’ll be a political prisoner.”

“What’s worse is, I’ll do it. I won’t be happy about it, but I’ll do anything if my father asks it of me.” Elvinari leapt and aimed a kick for Gladio’s shoulder, her skirt flaring and revealing a lot more skin than he was used to seeing. He caught it with his forearm, but the pain he felt was in his chest. Gladio gritted his teeth against the sharp twinge in his heart when he thought of her leaving the Citadel forever, a victim of the convoluted politics between warring sides. “Everything I’ve worked for will have been for nothing. I’ll lose my family, my home, and anyone and anything else I care about.”

“I get why you’re pissed.” Gladio slashed and twisted his sword to change its path abruptly but Elvinari anticipated it and bent back to let it glide past. “Just tell them you won’t do it. That you’re a Crownsguard and you have an oath to uphold.” _Please stay. Stay with me._

“You know I can’t do that.” Elvinari was biting back tears. “My oath compels me to serve however I am asked to serve. This is what I asked for. I won’t go back on my word. If this is how I can protect my family, then so be it.” She rapidly blinked them away to keep her vision from blurring and spun her swords in a flurry of slashes that were hard to follow. Elvinari slapped Gladio on the thigh with the flat of her blade and grinned viciously. She tapped his ribs on the other side and he redoubled his efforts to catch her.

“Don’t you deserve to be happy?” _I can make you happy._ Gladio heaved his sword, willing it to move faster and faster. To his amusement, he successfully landed a loud _smack_ on Elvinari’s behind and her temper flared. Her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and she cracked her neck, her shoulders rolling smoothly as if to say, _Oh, now you’ve done it._

Elvinari was too fast for him in that moment. If he didn’t know any better, Gladio could have sworn she was teleporting like her brother, but she’d never been able to so much as phase an inch. He attempted to block her but his legs were swept out from under him, his sword was knocked out of his hands, and he was flat on his back with her swords crossed at his throat before he knew what was happening.

“How did you like that, big guy?” Elvinari’s chest was heaving with the effort and there was a thin sheen of sweat on her skin as she lay on top of Gladio, pinning him. Her tie had loosened and the two top buttons had come undone from all the movement. Her long black hair stuck out in wild tufts from her ponytail and her gray-blue eyes seemed to glow with triumph, her lips curled saucily.

“That was great,” Gladio managed to pant, his grin matching her own. Then suddenly he was aware of her slim thigh pressed between his legs and her breasts crushed against his chest. Instead of slowing, his heart raced and Elvinari looked more beautiful than she had ever been. _Titan’s balls, why do you have to be so damned gorgeous? Why can’t you be mine?_

Elvinari’s breath caught at the change in Gladio’s eyes. Those golden brown pools were warm and kind, but there was something there, something that stopped her from getting up. Her swords slipped from her fingers as she touched Gladio’s cheek, her fingertips brushing his stubble. He was growing his beard out now and she liked it. It made him look older, more rugged.

“Gladio,” she breathed, “I have to say yes to the council and my father. What I want means nothing in the grand scheme of things. I have to marry Ravus. When I turn 18, I have to give my answer and they’ll announce the news officially.” Now when the tears came, she didn’t stop them. They rolled silently down her soft cheeks and Gladio thumbed them away, wishing he could make her pain and her worries disappear as easily. _Six months… She only has six months before she’s promised to someone who won’t care for her like I do. He’ll never appreciate her strength like I do. He won’t love her like I do._

Sometimes Gladio forgot how delicate Elvinari was. She was always so rambunctious and loud that she always seemed like one of the guys. Even though they were friends and she confided to him, there were sides of her that he had never seen. This was one of them, and he realized he was starved for her and all that she was. Gladio wanted to know her burdens, her fears, her doubts. He wanted to slay them so that she would smile, so that she would never have to cry again.

Unable to stop himself, Gladio cupped Elvinari’s face in his callused hands and pressed his lips to hers, their hot breath mingling. All at once Elvinari was drowning in confusion and bliss and Gladio. Her lips moved against his and she thought her heart might burst at the rightness of it. Then responsibility and reason came crashing down, and she was abruptly pulling away.

Gladio gazed up at her and chuckled softly, his chest rumbling and making her want to press her ear to it so she could hear the sound over and over again. “How did you like that, Elvi?” He brushed her stray hairs behind her ear softly and Elvinari blinked to clear her thoughts, his kind smile making it hard to think. She wanted to lean down and kiss him again, and again but the logical side of her brain was screaming to run.

“Gladio, I… I don’t… I can’t.” She scrambled to her feet and fled from the room, too conflicted to answer and too scared of the consequences.

Elvinari ran out the back of the Citadel to the private royal garage where she parked her motorcycle. She managed to keep it all together until she hopped off and slammed her apartment door behind her. Her back against the door, she slid to her knees and sobbed openly. Her heart threatened to shatter under the weight of her love for her family and her kingdom, with her love for Gladio that she had kept buried beneath it all. _I can’t love him. I can’t._

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

Hours later when darkness had fallen, there was a knock on Elvinari’s door. She frowned and stood on her tiptoes to see through the peep hole. _Gladio?_ She wasn’t sure if she was glad to see him or not, but her fingers reached to undo the bolt anyway.

Elvinari unlocked her door and opened it a few inches, peering out cautiously. Sure enough, Gladio was there and he held up the satchel she carried her books in. He shrugged one shoulder and smiled weakly at her. “Figured you might need it.”

“Oh,” Elvinari replied blankly. In her rush to leave and between everything that happened she had forgotten her belongings in the training room. He handed it back to her, careful not to touch her. “Thanks.” She felt awkward and unsure of herself, like everything between the two of them had been thrown off balance and they were going to have to stack everything up again piece by piece. _What do I say?_

A loud grumble interrupted the silence and Elvinari held her book bag to her chest in embarrassment. Gladio just laughed and rubbed a hand through his hair, almost shyly. “I guess you haven’t eaten either. Wanna go grab a bite?” Elvinari ducked her head and nodded, avoiding his eyes.

“Just give me a sec to get ready. Come in, I won’t be long.” Elvinari slowly opened the door and shielded herself with her bag. She had showered and changed into old pajama bottoms and a tank top, and she didn’t exactly want Gladio to see her like this.

“Well don’t you look comfy.” Gladio glanced over her and she smiled despite herself.

“When I’m at home, I definitely go for comfort over anything else.” Elvinari left him in the living room and threw on the first clean pair of jeans she could find along with a t shirt and black boots. She grabbed her wallet from her bag and snagged a comfortable jacket in case she got cold.

Elvinari shrugged her red jacket on as she entered the room and stopped in her tracks, unable to speak. Gladio was wearing jeans and a tight fitting shirt, clearly showered as well, and she couldn’t help but to admire him. Gladio was busily tapping away on his phone screen and didn’t notice her staring. If he did, then he didn’t mention it.

Finally finding her voice, Elvinari spoke up, “I’m ready.” She had left her hair down and Gladio studied her. The way it flowed over her shoulders and down her back made her look softer and more feminine. Less like she was liable to kick Gladio’s ass through a window, which she very well could do.

Gladio stood from the couch and closed the distance between the two of them in two long strides, stopping with mere inches between them. Elvinari closed her eyes. She didn’t back away, didn’t step forward. She took a shaky deep breath and willed herself to do or say something. _I can’t stand this silence. This distance will kill me._

“You don’t have to be scared of me, Elvi.” Gladio whispered. Elvinari opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Gladio who was watching her sadly. His amber eyes were trained on her, endless depths of affection. “I won’t touch you again. Not unless you ask me to. If you don’t feel the same way about me that I do about you, then that’s fine.”

“Gladio, that’s not-” Elvinari was cut off by Gladio shaking his head.

“Let’s eat first. We’ll talk after. Sound good?” He crossed his arms and Elvinari nodded, agreeing that it would do no good if they starved while trying to sort through their feelings.

They walked a few blocks to a place they frequented whenever the guys visited her apartment. The owner waved at them and seated them in a booth tucked away near the back, away from the line of sight of most customers. They preferred privacy since being in the company of the royal prince and princess tended to draw a lot of attention. When the waiter stopped by they requested the usual and he took their order to the kitchen.

They sat in dark silence for a while until Gladio cleared his throat and started abruptly. “Will you give me a chance?” Elvinari’s head snapped up and she eyed him curiously. When she didn’t answer, Gladio sighed, “Look, I shouldn’t have kissed you. I know it was wrong, but I didn’t know how else to tell you how I felt. At least, not when you told me you had so little time.”

“And how _do_ you feel, Gladio?” Elvinari leaned forward, her voice low and hands folded tightly in her lap. “Do you want to tell me, or do you want to let me guess? And what do you want me to say?”

“I want you to tell me the truth. Fuck the rules for once. What are you feeling? Shouldn’t that count for something?” Gladio’s hands tightened into fists, his knuckles going white as he struggled to keep his voice down. He hated to see her caged. They had struggled against the chains of their birth in their own ways and they loved their families dearly, but what they wanted most was to be free of the rules that governed them since they took their first breath.

“You know I can’t do that. If I can do the most good by going to Tenebrae, then so be it.” Elvinari’s voice was dangerously low, her eyes hard and glimmering. “Your place is with my brother. You had better keep the vows you swore. Protect him when I’m gone.”

Gladio nearly growled at her, affronted that she would suggest he would do anything but. “Don’t doubt me, princess.” His use of her title felt like a wedge between them rather than his normal playful banter.

Just then the waiter returned and set down a plate of meat with fried peppers in front of Gladio and Elvinari received fried rice with a healthy pile of sliced beef on top. She smiled at the waiter and he smiled back, obviously smitten. He was new and she hadn’t seen him before, but before she could thank him Gladio glared daggers and the youth scampered away.

“Gladio, I’m not yours. You can’t chase people away.” Elvinari heaved a sigh. “Can we find a way to go back to normal? Can we just enjoy the time I have left here?” She plucked a slice of meat from her bowl and popped it into her mouth, chewing absently.

Gladio clasped his hands together and leaned his forehead on his fingers. “Yeah. We’ll just be friends. I won’t bother you about it again.”

“Thank you. Maybe in another life things would have been different.” She held out her hand across the table, palm up and inviting his touch. Gladio lifted his eyes and laid his hand over hers, encompassing it entirely. Elvinari could have sworn his feelings were coursing through her: emptiness, regret, and a crippling love with no way to convey it. He ran his rough fingers over her own calluses and she sighed, every nerve in her body suddenly alight and aware. How could such a simple touch break her so thoroughly?

Elvinari bit back everything she wanted to say, and cursed herself for being so weak. _Gods damn it, why did you have to fall for me? And why did I let you take me down with you?_ She gulped and tried to get the moisture back in her mouth so she could speak. “We should eat. We have to be up early tomorrow.” They both knew it was just an excuse, but they let it and each other go.

After a few bites, Elvinari finally realized how ravenous she was and heaped large forkfuls into her mouth. When she dared look up, Gladio was smirking at her. When she frowned indignantly, he laughed. “I’m always impressed by how much you can put away.”

Elvinari’s jaw worked faster so that she could clear it to retort. “I work out more than most girls, so I need more food. I never understood why people think women should eat so little. Food is for everyone, especially if it's fucking delicious.”

Gladio nodded heartily. “Everyone should have a healthy appetite, gender be damned.” He dug into his own food, fiercely tearing at the meat with his teeth.

Elvinari smiled and turned her attention back to her bowl, relieved that they were going to be okay. They chatted comfortably while they finished their meal and Gladio walked her back to her apartment despite her protests that she could go by herself.

“I know you can handle thugs. I’m just being polite.” Gladio patted her head and she puffed up her cheeks.

“I didn’t think you knew how to be polite.” She cocked an eyebrow at him and shoved her hands into her jacket pockets to stop herself from reaching for his hand and twining her fingers through his.

He scoffed at her and all too soon they arrived on her doorstep. Elvinari took her time with putting her key into the lock and turning it. She was grasping at the seconds they had alone.

Gladio sensed her hesitation and stepped closer, his chest inches from her back. “Gladio?” Elvinari’s voice was small and quiet in the darkness.

“Yeah?” Gladio sounded breathless and she didn’t dare turn to look at him. Her heart hammered in her ears and she thought it might deafen her permanently.

“...Will you hold me?” Elvinari’s voice trembled and she flushed with shame at how feeble she was. _Just this once, please. Just let me be weak with you one last time._

Gladio’s arms wrapped around her shoulders and tightened protectively. He pressed his face against the top of her head and was overwhelmed by how much he needed her, how much he had to have her for his own. He felt her shoulders rise and fall in silent sobs but he had no words to comfort her. _I have to make this right._

“I’m so sorry, Gladio.” When Elvinari spoke again she emanated a steady strength that was not there before. “This is the last time I can be alone with you. I wish so badly that things could have been different.”

“Then change them,” he whispered against her, his fingers digging desperately into her arms.

“I can’t.” Elvinari carefully pulled his arms apart and stepped out of the bastion of his embrace. “Goodnight, Gladio.” She didn’t look at him as she shut the door. She plodded to her room and fell into bed, not bothering to undress. She cried herself to sleep, grieving a future they could not have, while Gladio stood at her doorstep.

He forgot time and reason, and a determination to change their fate was born. He turned, his steps heavy and deliberate as he headed home. _I’m going to make this right._

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

Gladio was furiously thumbing through papers and files in the library’s archives, cursing when he couldn’t find what he had spent hours looking for. “Dammit!” He slammed a drawer shut then ran a hand through his short dark hair.

“Do you require assistance?” Ignis seemed to appear out of thin air. Really he had been a few rows down scanning through the shelves for a volume that would help him understand the histories of the different regions for business trade.

“Oh, Iggy it’s you. Sorry.” Gladio put his hands on his hips and shook his head, utterly demoralized. “I was just looking for records on council agreements.” He looked up and found Ignis studying him intensely.

Ignis pushed up his glasses and frowned slightly. “If this is about Elvinari’s marriage proposal, then I’m afraid that the only person who can change the council’s mind is the king himself. I am aware of the affection you feel toward her and I can sympathize with your efforts.”

Gladio’s head snapped up and he had to remind himself to not shout in the royal library. “You know about all that?” _Who cares if he knows how I feel about her. If I can get his help, maybe…_

“Yes,” Ignis crossed his arms. “I was there when the council and king announced the possibility to her. She appeared calm enough when she received the news, but you and I both know otherwise. As for you, Gladio, you aren’t exactly a subtle person. Worry not, Noctis is still unaware, as is Prompto.” He closed his eyes and tilted his head thoughtfully. “When asked for input on the betrothal I could do nothing but agree that it would be a beneficial tactic. If I provided dissent, there would have been nothing for me to support my claim with. I don't want to see her used like this either.”

“Then you know I can’t let her go.” Gladio stepped forward resolutely, a dire edge to his voice. “There has to be something we can do to stop it. She’ll be at the Empire’s mercy if she marries Ravus. One wrong move on our part and they’ll kill her, or frame her for treason. Knowing her she would fight back and give them grounds to break the ceasefire if they tried to lay a finger on her. And if she doesn’t defend herself to deny them an excuse...” His fists were clenched and shaking at the thought of her meeting her end alone in a foreign land among strangers.

Ignis exhaled slowly through his nose. “Elvinari and the king are well aware of the possibilities. And yet, they are willing to pay the price for peace, even if it means she becomes a martyr.” The way he said it let Gladio know he was not satisfied with the outcome either, and that gave him unreasonable hope. “I’ll offer you what aid I can if you bring a solution to the council. I advise you to make haste. There are but four months between now and when the princess must give her decision.”

Ignis turned to go and Gladio grabbed his shoulder. “What if… what if someone else asked the king for her hand in marriage? Would that work?” He was desperate at this point. In the past couple of months he had racked his brain for ways to change the rules and to free her from being a pawn, but this insane idea was what he kept coming back to. _It’s the only chance I’ve got._

Ignis nodded slowly. “If his Majesty agrees to another proposal it would negate all others. We would risk much by offending the Empire, but there could be ways around it. However,” he fixed Gladio with a flinty stare, “Are you certain that this is what Elvinari wants? Would you have her trade one set of shackles for another, simply to satisfy your desires?”

Gladio made a disgusted noise and gritted his teeth. “Do you really think I would go that far? She wants to stay here. Even if it’s just a marriage in name and she ends up loving someone else, I can deal with that as long as she lives.” Gladio’s eyes blazed in the afternoon light slanting through the windows.

Ignis nodded, unperturbed. “Forgive me. I had to be certain you were doing this for the right reasons. You aren’t the only one concerned for her. If you do not step in, I will.” With that he stepped away with light, quick steps barely audible in the vast expanse of the library.

Gladio leaned his forehead against the wall and sighed deeply. _Is this really what it’s come to?_

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Gladio grappled with his decision for another month, four agonizing weeks that stretched on for eternity. He began to avoid Elvinari and she noticed when he skipped out on eating dinner with them all or missing outings. A toxic distance grew between them and it ate away at them both for different reasons. Gladio because he was coming to grips with what he would have to ask and Elvinari thinking Gladio was trying to forget her by sleeping around.

 _Let him go. Let him move on however he can. Stop being so naive and selfish,_ Elvinari constantly reminded herself. _He isn’t yours. Not now, not ever._ She did her best to remain happy and enjoy the company of her brother, Prompto, and Ignis. Noctis teased her about how she was always distracted and she would blame it on being tired, which was partially true. At night she was tormented with ‘what if’s, with dreams shifting into nightmares and nightmares morphing back into dreams. Sleep was difficult as it was, but now it seemed impossible.

Ignis cautioned her to cut down on her caffeine consumption since she was now drinking more than him each day. “It’s the only way I can get through the day, Ignis,” she would protest, and often turn to him for comfort. He was there for her when she needed him, and their closeness only drove Gladio further away.

Gladio and Elvinari still trained with each other and the others, dancing around the obvious and stumbling through awkward encounters. One afternoon, Elvinari excused herself early and walked coldly from the room. Noctis shrugged and figured she wasn’t feeling well, saying he would check on her once he got back. Ignis and Gladio glanced at each other and knew the real reason.

After practice, Gladio searched for Elvinari. He checked her old room, the library, the kitchens, and finally the garden where he found her beneath a large tree that she liked to read under. Elvinari was staring at the clouds through the leaves with her knees pulled up to her chest. She had changed back into her school uniform and her satchel was tossed carelessly to the side. It was her quiet place that she came to think and right now she didn’t want to go back to her empty apartment. _It’s too quiet, too lonely, too cold._

When a twig snapped beneath Gladio’s boot she jumped to her feet and spun to face him. He held his hands up like he’d been caught. Elvinari pursed her lips and folded her arms loosely, watching him gloomily. “Gladio, you shouldn’t have come looking for me. Besides, you probably have a woman waiting on you anyway.” Her words were sharp and caustic, betraying the swirling pool of jealousy and anger simmering inside her.

“The hell are you talking about?” Gladio stepped forward and frowned in confusion. “I came to check on you and make sure you were fine. I don’t know what another woman has to do with any of this.”

Elvinari huffed angrily and jabbed his chest with one finger. “Don’t think I don’t know that you’re burying yourself in ladies to get over me. The least you could do is be less obvious about it or just be honest. Stop making excuses! Stop making this so hard for me!” She was shouting now but there was no one around to hear.

Gladio slammed his fists into the tree behind her and leaned in, his face dangerously close to hers. “Ifrit’s dick, Elvi! How can you stand there and accuse me of that when you know what this is doing to me? You have no idea where I’ve been, or how much it hurts to look at you. And why do you care anyway? You were the one who said that you aren’t mine.” He couldn’t help but let his sorrow turn to fury, or else it would devour him. He knew he was being harsh and unfair, but the words just kept coming. “You were the one who wouldn’t give us a chance. So why do you care what I do now?”

Elvinari’s temper flared as he boxed her in against the tree that had been her sanctuary ever since she was little. She roughly shoved him back and growled, “Just get away from me, and stay away!” She grabbed her bag and stomped out of the garden, leaving Gladio cursing his brashness. He leaned his head against the bark and pounded his clenched fist against it. _I should have told her the truth. All I ever do is miss my chance._

Ignis cleared his throat and stepped out from the garden path. “That could have gone better.” Gladio turned and glared at him, too rattled to lash out. Ignis looked at the hall Elvinari had escaped down and sighed, “Gladio, go after her. You may not see an opportunity like this again.”

Gladio’s anger stilled for a moment and he stared back at Ignis, his selflessness catching him off guard. “What about you?”

Ignis shook his head and turned away. “I’ll seize my chance if you fail, so don’t take this fortuitous turn of events for granted.”

Suddenly everything seemed so clear and simple. Gladio knew with absolute certainty that he would lose her if he didn’t chase after her and risk everything. “I won’t screw this up, Iggy. I promise.” Gladio sprinted after Elvinari and hoped he could catch her before she got too far.

Ignis smirked and called after him _,_ “See that you don’t.”


	6. Sheltering from the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions, dinner, and a sleepover. It's so adorable, I'm already squeeing.

_ All I do is run away when things get scary. That isn’t me. That isn’t what I’m supposed to do.  _ Elvinari was several blocks away from the Citadel and her steps slowed to a stop as she stared up at the fading light. The gathering clouds were dark and threatened rain, but she was far more concerned with the storm in her heart rather than the one in the sky. 

The rumble of thunder and the pounding of steps rushing toward her shook her from her melancholy and grounded her once again. “Elvi! Elvi, wait!” Gladio was shouting after her and passersby were turning to stare. Elvinari couldn’t bring herself to walk away or to ignore him. 

Instead, she steadied herself and turned.  _ I can’t run anymore.  _ “You followed me?” Her words came out more timid than she intended, but she took solace in the fact that she was finally facing Gladio with the courage he deserved.

Gladio was hardly out of breath from his short run and nodded, his expression serious. “Yeah. I gotta ask you something, and I can’t put it off anymore. Elvinari, do you -?” Gladio was interrupted by the heavens itself as the sky opened up and it began to pour. “Shit.” Gladio immediately took off his windbreaker and flung it over her head and shoulders. “Come on,” he grabbed her hand without thinking and hauled her at a quick quick jog. “We need to get you somewhere dry. My place is closer than yours.”

Elvinari let herself be led by him, too tired to keep fighting his irresistible pull. She squeezed his hand and followed on light feet, shielding her book bag with Gladio’s jacket. The heavy downpour drenched them within minutes and by the time they reached the Amicitia house, Elvinari was shivering from the water coursing down her back and into her shoes. 

Iris rushed down the stairs and her eyes popped wide open. “Gladdy! Elvi! You’re soaked!” She grabbed towels from the hall closet and offered them up as Gladio and Elvinari tried to avoid dripping on the hardwood floor. 

Iris scampered back to the kitchen to check on dinner and Gladio ushered a damp Elvinari up the stairs to his room. Her hair was plastered to her face as she tried to scrub it dry but Gladio shook his head. “You’ll be better off taking a hot shower so you don’t catch a cold. Leave your clothes outside the door and I’ll have Iris put them in the dryer for you. In the meantime, you can borrow some of mine. That okay?” Elvinari nodded, hugging herself to keep from shivering. 

Gladio reached out like he was going to stroke her cheek but pulled his hand back and left to let her get undressed and bathe. Elvinari quickly shed her clothes, trying not to think about the fact that she was naked in Gladio’s room. She hurried into the bathroom and let the hot water leech the chill from her. When she was done, she wrapped herself tightly in a fresh towel and peeked out the bathroom door to make sure the coast was clear.

Her wet uniform was gone and on the bed was a clean pair of Gladio’s clothes. There was an old pair of pants that looked like they didn’t fit him anymore and a warm looking t shirt. Elvinari slid on the pants and tightened the drawstring as far as it would go and folded the waistband a couple of times to keep them from dragging. She slipped the shirt over her shoulders and laughed when it fell almost to her knees.  _ When it comes to size, Gladio’s a fucking beast. Poor Iris must have to constantly cook to keep him full.  _

Elvinari fluffed her hair so the air could easily dry it and let herself glance about the room. It was sparse, but densely packed with books and his clothes were strewn about untidily. His bed was unmade, but it looked comfortable. She wandered over to the desk in the corner and ran her fingers over the open books. There were a few notes scribbled here and there, some about what plants were safe to eat, how to use the stars to tell the direction and seasons, and various other topics. 

Elvinari tilted her head as she read his handwriting and gasped, remembering the winter solstice festival.  _ It’s the same as the note at Shiva’s shrine…  _ She should have realized sooner why the handwriting had looked so familiar: she had seen Gladio’s notebooks a thousand times, received memos about meetings, and even gifts had been addressed to her in his surprisingly small, blocky scrawl.

There was a knock at the door that she didn’t hear and jumped when a large hand brushed against her shoulder. Elvinari turned so quickly that she bumped into a chair and nearly fell over. Gladio caught her instinctively and righted her, his strong hands holding her up. “You okay there?” Gladio frowned at her with concern and Elvinari just stared up at him, her pulse thundering in time with the storm outside.

“Gladio, at the winter festival, did you pray to Shiva?” Elvinari stepped forward and let her palms rest on Gladio’s chest, now bare of his wet training shirt. While she showered he had dried off and changed into dry clothes. The heat rising from his skin made her feel solid and strong, like she could finally get the answers she was searching so desperately for. 

He sighed, but before he could answer Elvinari shook her head and her words tumbled out in a rush, “I found your note, but I didn’t know it was yours. I saw you and Iris and I vaguely remembered the night we drank, and how you invited me with you. I only said yes to Prompto because I saw you with another girl. I was going to tell you everything was all just a big misunderstanding, but then you said yes to Sylvia and it all went to shit from there. But now I’m so confused.” Elvinari’s hands curled into fists and she beat them angrily against his chest, her eyes anguished. “If you’ve cared for me for so long, then why would you sleep with so many other girls? Why couldn’t you just tell me the truth?”

Gladio shook his head and looked away in shame. “I didn’t sleep with all of them. Only a few. That doesn’t excuse any of it, but it’s the truth.” He brought his hands up to hers and squeezed them lightly. “It’s a long story, but I owe you an explanation.” His amber eyes were tight with years of secrets he had kept. 

Elvinari searched them and found only a story waiting to be told, so she nodded solemnly. “I’m listening.”

“It started when I was a freshman. A girl confessed and I had no idea what to do. She said she just wanted to talk and to spend time with me. I told her I had feelings for someone else, and she said that was okay. So we hung out, went on a couple of dates. She was just lonely and wanted someone to pay attention to her. So I did. I told her she was special, that someone someday would love her more than anything else, and that made her happy. After that, I let her go and she told me something that really made me think: she said I was different than other guys, that I really got her and that I had a spark I could share with others.” 

Gladio shifted his feet and ran his thumbs over the backs of Elvinari’s hands, making her wonder at how they ignited sparks in her chest and stomach. “I didn’t get it at first, but when another girl confessed it hit me. People are drawn to me because I see the potential in them. I see what they can be, not what they are, and that makes them happy. So I made a deal with every girl that told me she wanted to date me. I let them know up front that I was in love with someone else and that anything that happened between us was just temporary. I told them that they could say whatever they wanted about me and what we did, but only as long as they kept our promise.” 

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers, his voice soft. “I’m sorry I fooled around with them. Some wanted someone to tell their secrets to, some wanted to make out, to feel valued by someone, and others wanted more. I only gave them what they asked for, and I hoped it would help me get over you. It only made things worse, because none of them  _ were _ you. Hell, there were even a couple of guys who made the same deal with me. It doesn’t matter to me who or what someone is. Everyone deserves to feel cared for. But the only person I ever wanted to share that with was you.”

Elvinari felt like her world was crumbling around her, that the pieces were falling into place and showing her a golden paradise that had been hers all along. She wasn’t sure how long they stood with their foreheads against one another or how she managed to draw breath.  _ How could I have been so stupid? _

Emboldened by the truth, Elvinari whispered, “Then make me feel special. Show me you see the real me.” 

Gladio’s honey colored irises gleamed as he opened his eyes partially. “Elvi,” he breathed, the sound pure affection and deliverance from the pain that had plagued her for so long. He pressed his lips to hers, softly at first and felt her smile underneath him as she pulled him closer. When their bodies pressed together, Gladio’s breath quickened and he kissed her more urgently, exploring her and feeling her out. When his lips parted slightly and he traced her lower lip with the tip of his tongue, Elvinari accepted him eagerly, letting her own tongue slide over and around his and into his mouth. 

Gladio groaned and Elvinari leaned up on her toes to reach him better. Gladio twisted his hands through her hair and arched down into her. Elvinari whimpered, a strangled sound of need in the back of her throat, and Gladio pulled back only to press more fervent kisses to her lips. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with abandon, a sense of peace and freedom thrilling through her veins and raising a bonfire in her soul. Only then did she realize how cold she had been, how empty her heart was up until this moment. This moment with Gladio she was reborn, for it was when she let love in.

Gladio’s lips were now rough with passion, crushing hers hungrily. Elvinari moaned into him as he ran his hands up her neck and down her back. Elvinari let one hand stray from his shoulders to attend to his erection digging into her stomach. 

When Gladio felt her reaching down he stepped back quickly and held her at arm’s length, panting hard. “Fuck,” he mumbled and screwed his eyes shut tight. He opened them and his face was strained. “No, we’re doing this the right way. Not here. Not now.” A look of confusion and hurt flashed across Elvinari’s face.

“Elvi,” Gladio stroked her cheeks and tried to explain his refusal. “We can wait. We have time.” 

She smiled sadly and shook her head, “No. We don’t.” Elvinari bit her lip and tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice. “I just thought it would be easier since you’ve  _ been  _ with other people. If you don’t want to do any of that with me, it’s fine.”

Gladio sighed harshly and pulled her close, the side of her face resting against his chest where his heart thundered wildly. “It’s not like that at all. I want you so bad it’s killing me, but we don’t have to rush.” 

Elvinari laughed softly and sighed, not understanding why Gladio couldn’t see the urgency of the matter. She put it aside and whispered, “I know this is selfish, but while I’m still here please don’t sleep with anyone else. I want to keep you to myself for however long I have left. Please.” A single tear leaked from her closed eyes and he brushed it away with the back of his index finger.

“Elvinari, I love you.” His entire being seemed to hum, from the ends of his fingers to the soles of his feet. The earth seemed to shift and everything fell into place in his mind.  _ I’m going to make this right. She wants this, too. I know it now. _ “You’re all I need. I’m done messing around, and I’m going to make damn sure you’re happy. You hear me?” Gladio tilted her chin up and Elvinari forgot how to breathe.

“...Do you really mean it?” she whispered, hardly daring to believe her ears. 

Gladio chuckled and kissed her nose. “Hell yeah I mean it. I love you, and you’re the only one I want.” 

Elvinari gazed back serenely, her blue gray eyes soft and devoid of fear and loss. Whatever happened with Ravus, as long as she had her memories of her time with Gladio, she could withstand it. Leaving him behind would mean leaving her heart and soul with him, but at least she would know she was once beautifully alive. 

“I love you, too.” Gladio shuddered at how  _ right _ those words felt as Elvinari spoke them into being. He kissed her again, this time gently and sweetly. Neither of them wanted it to end, but all too soon Iris was calling them from downstairs to come and eat. 

Elvinari stepped back shyly and took deep breaths to try and lighten the blush in her cheeks. She cleared her throat and glanced at the door. “Guess your family will be wondering where we are. We should join them.”

Gladio grinned at her and kissed the top of her head as he led her to the door with a hand pressed to the small of her back. “It's just Iris tonight. Pops won't be back until late.” 

“Work?” Elvinari gave him a sympathetic look. She knew what it was like to have a loving but busy father. 

“Yup. And I guarantee you he'll hardly notice when morning rolls around.” Gladio shook his head knowing Clarus needed a break but would never get one, just as the king wouldn't. “Have I told you that you look damn good in my clothes?” She could hear the heat in his voice behind her and she nearly shuddered at the thought of him ripping the garments off of her. 

Elvinari put on the brakes as she stepped out of the doorway and held up a hand for Gladio to stop too. She frowned and eyed him seriously. “Speaking of your clothes, would it kill you to put a shirt on? I know you’re at home, but still.” She didn't want to spend the whole of dinner distracted by him, especially since Iris might notice. 

He smirked and tilted his head slightly, honeyed eyes gleaming. “Do you really want me to?” 

_ No. “ _ Yes.” She crossed her arms and it took all of her concentration to not let her eyes betray her by roaming over his chest and abs. Gladio tossed his hands up in defeat and marched back into his room while Elvinari trotted down the stairs. 

“Iri, it looks great! Jared been teaching you again?” Elvinari hugged the small girl now that she was in no danger of drenching her with rainwater. She helped Iris serve what looked to be a chicken and broccoli casserole with a side of rice.

“Yup! It’s lots of fun.” Iris beamed at the praise. “He’s been teaching me how to sew and other stuff, too.” Elvinari wished she was half as capable as Iris at a great many things, especially cooking. Iris and Ignis had tried to help her learn, but there was just something about it that she couldn’t wrap her head around. 

Iris leaned in close and her voice dropped to a whisper, “Don’t tell Gladdy, but  I made cookies for dessert. He’ll try to ‘taste test’ a couple before dinner, so I have to hide them.” 

Elvinari giggled, “Don’t worry, I’ll protect our treasure from the behemoth.” Iris nodded happily and bounced on her toes. Though she was only ten, she was mature for her age so Elvinari liked to joke with her and let her be young when she was around. As a family in service to the Crown, noble children had to grow up too quickly, something that Elvinari lamented when she saw Iris working so hard to help Gladio, Clarus, and Jared. 

“I’m gone for two minutes and you girls are already trading secrets. What’re you plotting?” Gladio snuck up behind Iris and tickled her sides, sending her into a writhing fit of giggles. For someone so large, he was shockingly quiet when he wanted to be.“Spill it,” he playfully demanded, “Where are the goods?”

“No, dessert is for  _ after  _ dinner. You’ll never make me talk!” Iris howled in delight as Gladio slung her over his shoulder. She kicked and flailed happily until he threatened to take Mr. Rabbit and Marshmallow hostage. She gaped at him in horror and called for Elvinari to help. Iris no longer toted around the stuffed duo like she used to, but they were still her prized possessions and had a place of honor on her bed always. 

Elvinari dashed over and snatched a loaf of french bread from the counter where Iris had been going to slice and serve it with dinner. “Unhand her, foul beast!” She pretended as if the loaf were a rapier and she a valiant hero come to rescue a fair maiden. 

“Come and get her,” Gladio taunted and hoisted Iris higher into a tighter grip. Iris squealed in mock distress and Elvinari lightly poked at Gladio’s stomach with a gallant flourish. He flinched and groaned, slowly falling to a kneel. 

“Ugh, I’ve been wounded. Curse you, hero. You knew my one weakness,” he hissed dramatically. Iris wiggled free from his grip and shoved him so that he fell flat on his back. Elvinari planted a foot on his tank top clad chest and poised her weapon to land the finishing blow. Instead of swiping at his neck, she smacked his cheek, then the other with the butt of the loaf and held it aloft triumphantly. Iris cheered and laughed, dinner nearly forgotten. 

Elvinari tossed the baguette back to Iris and helped Gladio up. He chuckled and pulled her close, murmuring in her ear. “Did I just get slapped with a loaf of bread?” 

“Damn right you did,” Elvinari grinned, feeling for the first time in weeks like her energetic self. She let herself laugh at the absurdity of it, at how her luck had seemingly taken a turn for the better. Her laughter finally trailed off, leaving her wiping her eyes and struggling for breath. Gladio had let her go but he was leaning towards her with unbridled joy in his eyes.

He said quietly, just so she could hear, “It’s good to see you smile again. You don’t know how gorgeous you are when you’re happy.” He brushed her collarbone with his fingertips as he passed and helped Iris finish setting the table. 

Elvinari had no words to respond so she just stood there, her mouth hanging slightly open. Eventually Elvinari was ushered over to the table by Iris, looking all the world like the tough and tiny Amicitia matriarch she was fast becoming. “Dinner’s going to get cold, so eat up!”she chirped merrily.

Elvinari sat and felt adrift in the warm glow of Gladio and Iris’ company. She watched them go back and forth about Iris’ homework and chores that she insisted they help Jared with. Elvinari savored the meal and the peace that came with it, feeling the slightest twinge of regret that her family missed out on this life. She looked around the kitchen and imagined what her family would look like: her mother at the stove, Regis holding her from behind and asking if she needed help while Elvinari and Noctis tried to steal a snack before dinner. 

Elvinari shook the image from her mind, and wondered at how the Citadel and her apartment never felt this alive. She smiled sadly as she realized that this is what belonging felt like, and it hurt to think that maybe her and Noct’s life lacked something important.  _ We have each other, and that’s what matters. I’ll always love dad and Noct, and they’ll always love me.  _

Elvinari’s plate was soon empty and her belly pleasantly full. When Iris tried to clear their plates, Elvinari stopped her and took them instead. “Go rest, Iri. You cooked so Gladio and I are going to clean. Right?” Elvinari cocked an expectant look at Gladio who was already shoving a chocolate chip cookie into his mouth. 

He nearly choked at being caught and shrugged, “Yeah, yeah I’ll help. Run along kiddo, and start your homework. I’ll be in to check it once we’re done here.” Iris scampered up the stairs to her room with several cookies in hand. Elvinari jumped at the sudden roll of thunder outside and Gladio wrapped his arms around her from behind, chuckling, “Looks like you’ll be staying here, unless you want to go back out in that.” It was still pouring heavily with no sign of letting up. Even with an umbrella, she would be sopping wet within minutes.

Elvinari sighed and leaned back into Gladio’s warmth, more pleased than she’d like to admit that she could so easily seek shelter with him. “Seems that way. Come on,” she tugged herself free, “We promised we’d clean up.”

They scrubbed the dishes, dried them, and put them away fairly quickly. Elvinari’s phone rang from her bag, a muffled urgent sound in the calm silence. She rushed over and quickly answered, shocked to hear a frantic Noctis on the line. “Elvi? Are you okay? Where are you?”

“I’m fine, Noct. I’m at Gladio’s house with him and Iris. What happened?” Elvinari replied in confusion, trying to be as calm as possible. Gladio padded over and his eyes narrowed slightly as he strained to hear the other end of the line.

She heard her brother sigh deeply and was instantly more relieved as he spoke. “Nothing. You weren’t answering texts or your door. After you left practice looking sick, I thought you might have passed out or gotten lost or - or I don’t know. You scared me disappearing like that.”

“Sorry, Noct. Really. Didn't mean to vanish. I just got caught in the rain and the Amicitia manor was close, so I ended up here instead of my place. My phone was in my bag and I didn't hear it.” Elvinari glanced up at Gladio and smiled, “And I'm feeling a lot better, so don't worry. Okay?” Gladio grinned at her and winked wickedly. She was thankful blushing didn't make a sound, or else she would have been given away.

After a few more concerned comments from her brother, she promised she would see him in the morning. “Stay dry and warm, kiddo,” she counseled him after hearing Noctis sneeze, “I'll crash on the couch here. Don't wanna catch a cold trying to get back to the apartment. Love you.” Noct hummed in response, too shy to say it back. Elvinari rolled her eyes at his embarrassment, figuring Prompto was with him. “Night. Bye.” 

“Hmph. Looks like you turned the tables on our other princess for once,” Gladio smiled boyishly and sat cross-legged on the couch, tugging her down on his lap. Elvinari stiffened, unsure how to distribute her weight without making Gladio uncomfortable. He didn't seem concerned with her weight in the least as he tucked her against his chest and ran a large, warm hand through her nearly dry hair.

“I guess I've never really given him a reason to worry,” Elvinari conceded as she relaxed into Gladio’s tender touch, “It's no wonder he was freaked out.” 

“Yeah.” Gladio’s hand paused its stroking of her scalp and tilted Elvinari’s chin up to look at her face, remembering what she said on the phone. “You know there's no way in hell I'm letting you sleep on the couch, right?” There was an amused light in his eyes and Elvinari frowned.

“And why’s that?”

Gladio lifted his eyebrows like it wasn't obvious. “‘Cause you'll be sleeping in my bed.”

Elvinari gulped and stuttered nervously, “W-with you?” Her eyes were wide and unblinking, and Gladio couldn’t help but think she was precious in her innocence. 

“Six, no,” he chuckled, the sound positively vibrating across her skin through his chest, “Not yet, hun.” He kissed her forehead and she slouched a bit, from relief or disappointment he wasn't sure. “I meant I'll take the couch and you get my bed.”

“Oh. Right.” Elvinari pursed her lips and protested, a bit too late since Gladio had already made up his mind. “But it's your house, and I actually  _ fit _ on the couch.” She looked pointedly at his long legs. 

“Nuh uh. No arguing.” Gladio nuzzled the shell of her ear with his nose, his hot breath sending tortuous tingles shooting all over. “You're my guest, and I'm going to make sure you're comfortable. “ He pressed his lips softly below her ear and she gasped at the sudden rush of heat between her legs.

Elvinari closed her eyes and called upon her limited speech capabilities to form a coherent sentence. “...And what if I'm most comfortable with you…?” 

Gladio pulled back a bit and she could practically feel him debating. Without his lips distracting her, Elvinari was free to glance up and brush a kiss to the hollow of his throat. She did it again when Gladio’s hands tightened on her and groaned softly, an absolutely divine sound that Elvinari wanted to coax from him again and again.

“Fuck, you're really making this hard.” Gladio hissed and leaned out of her reach. 

“Oh, you mean this?” Elvinari cheekily palmed Gladio's swelling cock through his thin pants and he unconsciously arched into her touch. She was smiling saucily and Gladio couldn't take much more of her teasing. 

With a noise half between a frustrated growl and a reluctant sigh, he dumped Elvinari off his lap and sent her tumbling back into the cushions as he quickly retreated to the kitchen. A soldier knew when retreat was prudent, because it meant you lived to fight another day. 

Elvinari popped up indignantly and blew the strands of hair from her face as she peered over the back of the couch. She shook her head at her newfound boldness and her lips curled in mirth. “It was worth a shot.” Gladio only glared and turned his back on her. As he got a glass of cold water, Elvinari slid off the couch and hopped up to sit on the counter. 

Gladio gulped down the water and put another cookie between his lips, chewing slowly without using his hands. He folded his arms and studiously looked away. Elvinari tilted her head and sighed, “You win. I'll sleep in your bed. Alone.” Gladio’s eyes darted over her mistrustfully and Elvinari leaned in to take a bite of the cookie still protruding from his mouth. She rested back on her hands, laughing softly after she swallowed, “For such a big, scary guy you sure are adorable sometimes.” 

Gladio shook his head and kissed her nose, his breath smelling of chocolate, “Says the cute little princess.”

“Say that again the next time we spar,” she dared. Before he could retort, she kissed him softly, thrilled that she could do that so easily after wanting him for so long. She leaned back to peck him on his scruffy cheek before she pushed off from the counter. “Guess I should turn in. Goodnight, Gladio. Sweet dreams.” 

It wasn't until she gently shut his door behind her and turned out the light that Gladio’s light steps could be heard ascending the stairs to check on Iris. It wasn’t even that late, but the sudden excitement of the day was taking a toll on her as she fought to process her unfamiliar state of bliss. Elvinari sank into Gladio’s mattress with a sigh, finding it to be softer than she would have thought he preferred. 

She cocooned herself in the massive blanket covering his bed and smiled at how his sheets smelled like him. Not the normal smell of leather and sweat that lingered on him in the training room, but the comforting scent of his skin that underlied that and was uniquely Gladio. It reminded her of strolls between tall trees, blooming flowers, and all the years of shared laughter at his side while still being something distinctly  _ male _ . In the darkness she imagined she was surrounded by Gladio and nestled lazily into his pillow, losing herself in inhaling his familiar smell that somehow seemed tantalizing and new. 

After a few minutes of breathing deeply, Elvinari felt herself relax and begin to welcome the rejuvenating fold of sleep. However, sometime later she was abruptly pulled back from the edge by a shrill shriek of terror down the hall. Instinctively she tossed the blankets aside and bolted out the door, short swords unconsciously summoned in her hands. Gladio was already up the stairs and calling for Iris at her door, the hall unnaturally dark.

A flash of lightning revealed Iris cowering on the floor and the following peal of thunder muffled the whimpering sob that shook her small shoulders. “Gladdy, I’m scared.” Gladio scooped her up and Elvinari realized the problem when she fumbled for the light switch, relieved that it was nothing more than a power outage. She let her weapons retreat back into the Crystal’s stores and Elvinari saw the relief in Gladio’s sagging shoulders as another bolt of lightning lit up his silhouette. 

“Shh, I gotcha. You’re okay,” he spoke soothingly, running his hand in circles over her back until Iris’ tears slowed and her sobs turned to soft hiccups. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes, saying she was too afraid to sleep alone in the dark. “Hmm,” Gladio thought for a moment then he answered with a smile in his deep voice, “We could camp out downstairs. Whaddya say?”

Elvinari heard Iris bob her head against Gladio’s shoulder and was touched when the girl spoke, “Can Elvi come, too?” Gladio’s chuckle could be heard over the rain pattering on the window. 

“I’d love to,” Elvinari said in the dark, feeling wanted and needed. “I’ll take her downstairs if you wanna grab blankets and stuff.” Gladio agreed and set Iris down, her small hand finding its way into Elvinari’s as they felt their way through the dark all the way to the living room. Iris guided Elvinari toward the fireplace where the older girl stacked a few logs and snapped her fingers, a small blaze catching and filling the room with a gentle light that flickered and danced. 

When Gladio returned, his arms were laden with more blankets and pillows than Elvinari had ever laid eyes on at once. He and Iris laid out a makeshift pallet big enough for the three of them and Gladio draped a sheet between the couch and an armchair to make a quick tent. Iris yawned and crawled into the cozy space they created together and Gladio stretched out on his back, sighing contentedly.

With Iris in the middle, Elvinari sidled over and lay on her side, her head propped up on her hand. Gladio tucked Iris in and tweaked her nose, “Get some sleep. You’ve got school in the morning.” Thunder crashed outside and shook the windows, making Iris hide under the covers. 

As the sky continued to pour Elvinari peeled the blanket back and smiled, trying to calm the girl. “Why don’t I tell you a story? I used to tell Noct bedtime stories, too.” Any mention of the prince usually piqued Iris’ interest so Elvinari used that to her advantage. Iris nodded and settled back into her pillow, expression rapt and thunderstorm forgotten. Gladio tossed her a grateful look and laid back on his hands to listen as well. 

Elvinari combed her fingers through Iris’ short hair and spoke softly of a wolf pup lost in the forest, separated from its pack after a terrible snowstorm. It wandered the forest and befriended a fawn who had lost its mother to a rival wolf pack. Though the two knew they were natural enemies, they were alone and afraid and kept each other warm through long winter nights. The deer taught the wolf to scavenge for food and together they spent the days tracking down their families. Finally they stumbled upon the wolf’s pack, and the fawn was terrified of being eaten by the hungry wolves. 

Luckily for the fawn, the wolf pup defended his friend and begged his family to keep the small deer safe. The tiny wolf explained that the only reason he was able to make it back was because of the fawn’s unfailing kindness and generosity. The alpha male felt indebted to the deer for bringing his son home and offered his protection. The deer herd had crossed the mountains and were too far from the wolves’ territory, so the fawn spent the rest of the winter with the pack, learning how they hunted and how fiercely loyal they were to each other. 

The deer found herself wondering if she even wanted to return to her herd, knowing that she had no mother to return to. She asked the pack if she could stay and they vehemently denied. Predators and prey belonged separate. This broke the wolf pup’s heart, for he loved the friend that had saved his life. When spring came, the deer was forced to return to her herd. The two grew apart in their separate worlds, until years later when the deer had a family of her own. 

One of her two fawns fell into a river and was swept away downstream and pulled under the rushing water. From out of nowhere, a black blur flashed into the river and emerged on the other side holding the fragile fawn between strong jaws. The mother feared her child was dead when she saw it in the mouth of a predator, but she couldn’t bring herself to run away. Something about the wolf was familiar.

The wolf stopped and opened its maw to lay the drenched fawn on the grass. It shivered and shook, wondering why it wasn’t drowned or eaten. The wolf bowed to the deer and his eyes reminded her of all those years ago. This was the same wolf repaying his debt to her for saving his life. Though he could never stop his kind from hunting hers, he still tried to avoid killing. Grateful, the mother deer felt at peace and hoped her children would always remember that not all creatures were what they appeared to be. The strong could be kind, and the weak could be brave like she was by befriending an enemy. The wolf, now the leader of his pack, made a pact to keep his pack from the meadow where they met, that it would be a sanctuary for the deer. This small haven was all he could offer her herd for her kindness and bravery, and a sort of peace reigned between the two groups as long as the forest remained. 

Elvinari finished and smoothed a sleeping Iris’ hair and found herself smiling absently. When she looked up, Gladio was staring at her with warm eyes and a smile that melted her heart. She knew right then the future she wanted with him and she couldn’t stop herself from longing for it. 

Gladio whispered, “Nice story. Noct’s lucky if this is how he got to fall asleep.” His eyes dropped to his sister and he brushed her hair from her forehead. “I used to read to her and she’d drift off like this. I didn’t realize I missed it. She’s growing up fast.” He reached for Elvinari’s hand and stroked his fingers across the back of it in slow, soothing circles.

Elvinari laid down and relaxed, murmuring back, “So is my brother. We’ve helped raise our siblings but I think we’d be nothing without them. They’re one of the reasons we’re strong. They helped make us who we are.”

Gladio chuckled and nodded. “You’re right. Just don’t tell our other princess that. It’ll go straight to his head.” 

Elvianri rolled her eyes and twined her fingers through Gladio’s, the both of them cradling Iris between them. “Not planning on it. Goodnight, Gladio.”

She closed her eyes and felt Gladio squeeze her hand like he wanted to say something. She lazily opened one eye and whispered, curious. “What is it?” Gladio was watching her with that soul-warming stare and she forgot how to breathe. 

He shook his head and smiled shyly, something she never would have thought he was capable of. “I…” Gladio started softly and looked away. “Thanks for this. For being so good with her. Y’know, I think you’d be a great mom one day.”

Elvinari felt the blush flare up her neck and rolled over to bury her face in her pillow. “ _ Goodnight _ , Gladio.” She felt herself smiling despite her embarrassment and sank into herself, thinking that Gladio would be an awesome father and husband.  _ Whoever marries him is the luckiest person in the world.  _ She knew it wouldn’t be her, but that couldn’t stop her from dreaming. 


	7. Running out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things start to look up for Gladio and Elvinari, some bad news sends them toward a fork in the road. Gladio decides to take fate in his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long because I've been in a bit of a rut with my writing. I just wasn't liking how anything was coming out, despite churning out drafts of chapters for all my works. Hopefully I'll be posting more regularly now that I've shaken this funk. Thanks for the patience!

Elvinari groaned and rolled over, the sound of a chocobo _kweh_ ing interrupting her dreams of chocolate cake and lounging by a pool. She bumped into something small and warm and her eyes opened immediately. _This isn’t my alarm or my bed…_ She lifted her arm carefully and was greeted by a bleary eyed Iris and a snoring Gladio just beyond her. Iris reached above her head and swiped her phone to silence the chocobo ringtone she set to greet her in the mornings.

“Morning Elvi,” Iris yawned, not the slightest bit bothered by being squished between her brother and her sort-of-sister.

Elvinari scooted back to give the poor girl room and greeted her with a gentle ruffle of her hair. “Your bro’s a heavy sleeper, isn’t he?” She stifled a laugh as Gladio pulled the blanket over his head, completely oblivious to the girls. _How is it that he can manage to be so cute?_

“Mhmm. He doesn’t get up until a little later. He goes on his run then heads to the Citadel for work. I get up earlier than he does to get ready and make breakfast with Jared.” Now that she mentioned  it, Elvinari glanced up at the window and noticed the sun wasn’t even up. Mercifully the rain stopped and the sky was clear.

“Wow, you get up even earlier than I do.” She glanced at her own phone and her alarm wasn’t set to go off for another hour. She didn’t have to cook; she usually warmed up leftovers that Ignis brought her, ate cereal, or grabbed a snack as she headed out the door. Since she couldn’t cook she relied on making salads, sandwiches, or canned and microwavable meals. For the most part her diet was balanced with fresh veggies and fruit, but Ignis still insisted on cooking a little extra when he had dinner with Noct.

“I should get going. I have to be at school soon.” Elvinari’s shoulders sagged. The floor wasn’t the most comfortable place to sleep, but Gladio was here and she didn’t want to leave. As if he heard her thoughts, he rolled over and dragged her against his chest as if she were nothing more than a pillow. Iris had gotten up and simply giggled when Elvinari squeaked for help.

“You know, Gladdy really likes you. He’s really sad when he doesn’t get to see you and he talks about you all the time. You two should get married so you could be my sister for real and-” Iris was prattling and Gladio finally growled like a beast awoken from a deep slumber which, truth be told, was partially true.

“Iris, you have until the count of three to get your butt upstairs before I tickle you to death.” The threat was great enough that Iris dashed upstairs giggling wickedly before he even started counting. Elvinari was still pinned against him and she squirmed fruitlessly, Gladio’s thick arms like bars holding her in place. “Sorry ‘bout that. Didn’t think she’d go on about that stuff.”

Elvinari suspected that he was still holding her so that she wouldn’t see the embarrassed look on his face, but she didn’t mind. It fell wonderful to be wanted like this. His grip on her wasn’t possessive but she felt comfortably claimed all the same. She lay still, keeping her breathing even to still the rapid beat of her happy heart. If Gladio’s alarm hadn’t gone off right then, she might have fallen back asleep in his embrace.

Elvinari felt him grumble and tapped his phone screen off with a resigned sigh. He brushed his lips against her cheek and his words were a gentle rumble in her ear, making her smile. “G’morning, darlin’.”

“Morning,” she mumbled back and rolled to wrap her arms around him. She noticed he carefully shifted his hips away from her and she snickered when she realized why. Elvinari didn’t tease him about it, knowing it was normal for boys to have erections in the morning, but Gladio looked away sheepishly all the same.

As soon as Elvinari and Gladio crawled out, the front door clicked open and in strode Jared, Clarus right behind them. The four stared at each other and Elvinari panicked mid stretch, her arms above her head and her back arched, realizing what it looked like. Clarus simply raised an eyebrow and took in the scene with a reserved amusement. “Aren’t you two a little old for pillow forts?”

Gladio ran a hand through his short hair and grinned lazily, “Technically it ain’t a fort, pops. It’s a tent.” Elvinari laughed nervously and shifted on her feet. She noticed she was bunching her shirt in her hands -   _Gladio’s_ shirt she realized belatedly - and was painfully self-conscious of how bedraggled she looked.

She cleared her throat when Clarus eyed her sharply and spoke, just barely keeping a nervous quaver from her voice. “Good morning, sir. I’ll get my things and be on my way.” Elvinari began to hurry away and hoped she was going in the right direction of the laundry room. Jared kindly helped her sort through the dry laundry when he noticed her efforts and she emerged with her uniform. There was a bathroom downstairs that she used to change and freshen up before she grabbed her bag to head out.

Clarus stopped her with a concerned look. “A moment, please. I have something I wish to discuss with you.”

Elvinari gulped and hesitated, eyes darting around for an absent Gladio. “Yes, sir? How can I help you?”

“May I ask why you spent the night here?” Clarus gently inquired, keeping a discerning eye on his pupil.

Elvinari couldn’t help but note the dark circles under her mentor’s eyes as he placed a calming hand on her shoulder. He was like a second father to her and she was comfortable in his presence, but the awkwardness of the situation made her feel like an intruder in his home. She tried to speak, but when she began to deny that she and Gladio had slept together Clarus interrupted her efforts. His face was stern but not unkind as he spoke, lowering his voice and leaning in, “I am more than aware of my son’s tendency to seek... companionship.”

Elvinari blushed a deep crimson at what Clarus was implying and she shook her head, mouth slightly agape as she tried to find words to explain. Clarus removed his hand and scrubbed it tiredly over his face. “All I ask is that you be discreet, safe, and remember that your responsibility lies with the Crown, not with personal desires. Bearing that in mind, please refrain from straying from your path. Do not be fooled by what you believe to be love. What the council asks of you is not easy, however you, the prince, and your father were not born to lead easy lives.”

Elvinari nodded solemnly, feeling thoroughly chastised and hollowed out, knowing that all that awaited her was a life without Gladio’s warmth. “Yes, sir. Thank you for the advice. I should really get going.”

“Daddy!” Iris slammed into Clarus’ legs and squealed. “I thought I heard you! Guess what, guess what!” She bounced up and down excitedly and didn’t wait for her father to guess. “Elvi had dinner with us because she got caught in the rain then the lights went out and we camped out in the living room together because it was dark and stormy, but I couldn’t sleep. So she told me stories like Gladdy used to! Can she stay for breakfast, please please pleeease?” Iris rocked up on her toes, her perfect pigtails and pressed uniform helping with the wide-eyed and innocent look she had.

Clarus quickly realized his mistake, but Elvinari wanted to be gone. She quickly knelt and hugged Iris. “Sorry, kiddo. I have to run back to my apartment and get ready. Some other time, okay? I promise.” Iris pouted a little but she nodded and hugged the older girl back. “Tell Gladio bye for me,” Elvinari whispered and Iris promised she would. He was upstairs getting ready, fully expecting that she would be there when he returned. It was hard to keep the dejected tone out of her voice, and Iris picked up on it, smiling sadly at the older girl.

Clarus sighed and stopped Elvinari once more outside. “You’re father asked to see you after school. I believe it’s important.” His voice and eyes softened, yet he did not apologize for his warning. Elvianri noted the meeting with her dad and was on her way, more than happy to be out from under Clarus’ keen sight.

Just as she was turning the corner of the block, Gladio jogged outside and scanned for Elvi. Finding only his father, he scowled. “What did you say to make her leave?”

Clarus sighed and shook his head, weary from his long night. “Nothing that wasn’t true or that she didn’t need to hear, Gladiolus.” He fixed his son with an appraising look. “You might do well to hear the same: don’t get emotionally attached to someone you can’t have. It’s time the two of you grew up and started behaving as the heirs to your lines.” There was pain in his eyes as he said it, yet he did not flinch away from the truth nor did he try to spare Gladio’s feelings. Better that he hurt a little now than suffer more later. _These children deserve better, but I’ll be damned if my son is the reason peace talks fall through._

Gladio sighed roughly through his nose and closed his eyes. He was obviously displeased by his father’s words but he neither acknowledged nor denied them. He simply strode off with one more reason to change their fate.

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Elvinari brushed her hair behind her ears and forced herself to knock on the door of her father’s study. When she was little, the door was foreboding, looming. She knew it stole her father’s time and it was where he spent hours talking with the council members, revising policies, and planning, planning, planning for the war.

Now that she was older it was a barrier and terrifying for different reasons. So much went on behind those doors where Regis accepted diplomats and advisors whispered this and that. Her father’s time was short and this damned study was stealing the remaining years that should have been his prime. She hated this office, hated that each time her father emerged he was more and more soul weary. It was one of the many reasons that Noctis had moved out; he couldn’t bear to see the daily aging and couldn’t stand the weight of his family’s stolen time. The halls echoed with the dark promise of his eventual ascension and the mother he barely remembered.

A deep and familiar voice resounded from within the chamber and shook her from her thoughts. “Come in.” Elvinari did as it bid her and she stepped in primly, her years of etiquette training coming to the forefront.

Elvinari curtsied, as she was still in her school uniform. Had she been in her Crownsguard fatigues she would have bowed. Hands folded, she smiled and met her father’s eyes, trying to hide her mounting anxiety at being summoned. “You wanted to see me, father?”

Regis nodded and motioned for her to sit with his mouth set in a grim line. His green eyes were tired, but there was no end to the love for her there and despite her fears, Elvinari felt safe in his presence. She always had, for if her father could not protect her, who could? She’d seen what he could do when he’d saved them on that awful night years ago.

Elvinari’s fists were clenched in her lap - improper, but it was the only way to stop them from shaking - and she waited. Regis sighed and steepled his fingers, resting his forehead against them. Elvi noticed that there were grays in her father’s hair that hadn’t been there a week ago and the crows feet at the corners of his eyes were deepening. She swallowed when he raised his head to speak.

“I have news concerning your betrothal to Ravus.” Regis began haltingly and reached for his daughter’s hands. She gave them and he gripped them tightly, as if he could physically steady her for the blow he was going to deliver, as if he could impart a bit of his fading strength to her. It was another long pause before he continued, “Initially, your eighteenth birthday celebration was going to just be the announcement of the engagement. Now, the Empire is demanding that you be placed in their care three days after you come of age. The wedding is to take place the following week.”

Elvinari went cold and the air in the room thinned. It was as if she was at Noctis’ bedside again, her brother dying and her helpless and weeping. Except now, it was her days that were numbered, her life hanging by a tenuous thread. She thought after the engagement she would have another year or two in Insomnia before the Empire called upon her to be a bride. _Gladio… Gladio, I’m so sorry._ She willed her face to be still and calm, to not ripple lest her features betray her anguish and grief at knowing exactly when she would become a prisoner. A pawn. A casualty of war, but not on the battlefield she would have chosen herself.

“I understand.” Elvinari answered, her tone even and cool. If it weren’t for her father’s hands anchoring her with love and warmth, she wouldn’t have been able to make a sound. His touch reminded her what and who she would be saving with her sacrifice - her kingdom, her people, her family and Gladiolus himself. In spite of herself, she was able to smile. _A Shield protects, but I will guard Noct and his Shield. I can bear this for them, for everyone I love._

Elvinari squeezed her father’s hands reassuringly, those hands that had caressed her fevered brow, tucked her in, lifted towards the sun. “I willingly accept my fate, your Majesty.” She inclined her head to hide the mist in her eyes and kissed his hands.

Regis rose from his enormous chair and in seconds he was on the other side of the desk. He swept up his firstborn in a crushing embrace and Elvinari hugged him back. He rarely showed what he was truly feeling. He was never afforded that luxury when all eyes were on him. She felt like a child again, as if she had scraped her knee and dad was going to make it better. From above her Elvi heard her father take a staggered breath and whispered, “If I could, I would change your fate and Noctis’.” Regis held her at arm’s length and studied her face. “If you object to this union, then I will not send you to our enemy.”

Elvinari’s heart stopped at the possibility of a way out, but she ignored it and shook her head. What her father suggested would cost their kingdom dearly. How many would die if she didn’t give herself as leverage, if she didn’t allay the coming threats? She nodded, resolute. “I will go. I will buy us time. Even if my heart remains here in Insomnia, I will gladly give myself for our cause. Just please don’t tell Noct yet. Let me do it. Please.” Elvi knew she would wait until the last day. She couldn’t bear to see his and their friends’ faces filled with pity in the days they had left.

Regis cupped her face and kissed her forehead. “I have pleaded with the gods for another way. I have prayed and begged. If I could, I would not hand you over. Not without a fight. Do you understand?” His words were reflected in his eyes. Though his body might be beginning to fail, his mind and soul were strong. “I do not send you in vain, Elvinari. It is not without thought nor is it without pain. Hate me if you must, curse me and your blood, but know that I love you and you Noctis more than life itself.”

“Never,” Elvinari whispered fiercely. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears, but she would not cry in front of her father for something neither of them could change. Instead she smiled at how much he cared about her and her brother and to soothe his guilt. “I could never hate you. You will always have my love and adoration, and most of all my respect. I serve my family with all that I am. There are people dying for us out there. This is the least I can do for them. For all of us.”

Elvinari stepped back and bowed deeply, not just a princess but a soldier in her father’s army. “I request your leave to attend combat practice, your Majesty. I fear I’ve kept Ignis waiting.” She did not rise until she felt Regis’ hand on her shoulder, a shadow in his eyes.

“You may go.” He pressed a broad hand to his chest and nodded her dismissal. He looked as if he wanted to say more, but Elvinari let it be. She didn’t trust herself to speak. The door closed behind her and the soft sound was deafening in the silent hall. The guards glanced sidelong at her but didn’t say a word. Perhaps they had expected screaming and tears from their wild princess.

Numbly, Elvinari nodded and went on her way. She changed in a rush and had forced her breathing to an easy pace, making her heart slow and steady. By the time she reached the training room Ignis was already stretching. He greeted her softly and pushed his glasses up to study her face. “Is something the matter?”

“No. Sorry for being late,” she mumbled, “Dad wanted to talk.” Elvinari rolled her shoulders and began her warm up. “Are we doing this or what?” Now that they were all busy with separate schedules, Ignis, Gladio, Noctis, and Elvinari set up times each week to meet with each other one on one to spar and work on different techniques. When they could they met all together to practice team combat and three against one tactics. Fighting in the real world was hardly fair, so they tried to even the odds by preparing for such eventualities.

Today in particular Ignis was to help Elvinari with her flexibility. She was limber enough on her own, but she had to do more to hone her speed, movement, and maneuverability if she was to stand a chance against someone stronger. Pitting herself against the most acrobatic of their group and getting pointers on her form were a great way accomplish that.

Elvi ran through a short series of small jumps and stretches to get her muscles warm. Once that was done, she and Ignis spent half an hour on poses meant to improve their balance and increase their range of motion. They were slow and practiced, and became increasingly more difficult as they moved into more intricate twists and bends. Elvinari used the time to empty her mind and she found a measure of relaxation through her sweat and the discipline she imposed on her resistant muscles.

Ignis motioned for her to join him at the other end of the room and she followed, gritting her teeth at the thoughts hovering just beyond the edge of her immediate focus. _Don’t think, don’t think, just save it for later._ _Be here. Be now._  

She watched closely as Ignis explained then demonstrated a flip that turned into a roll upon landing that was designed to close the distance between a person and their attacker. She would pop to her feet and end up behind her opponent. It was fairly straightforward and they moved on to a more difficult, but perhaps more important trick.

Now the goal was to put distance between her and the enemy, so she would flip back quickly on her hands then launch herself to her feet into a defensive stance. It took her several tries before she was able to get it right and she couldn’t help but wonder if she would have cause to use the move in Tenebrae.

 _Will I have to fight for my life?_ That single errant thought broke her as she was springing back to her feet. All she could see was Gladio’s face contorted in grief and rage - as if he had just received news of her death. She lost her concentration and landed poorly, crying out at the sharp twist of her ankle and the impact of her hip on the mat.

Ignis was instantly at her side as she pulled herself up. Elvinari unintentionally winced as she tested her weight on her ankle and Ignis asked her to sit back down. He eased her to the mat and ran his hands over the injury to check for a break. When he ever so slightly moved her foot Elvinari hissed and jerked her leg back. Ignis held firm to her calf and gave her a reassuring look over his lenses. “Merely a sprain. I’ll have you fixed up in a moment.” His touch was soothing and light on her skin, and the contact was so disarming it brought down her walls and the chaos in her head came surging forth.

The green shimmer around Ignis hand as he healed her was blurred by sudden tears. Images of sitting alone in a beautiful room in an elegant dress plagued her. Going to bed with a stone-faced Ravus six years her senior made her feel sick and scared. And astrals forbid, but if the Empire won the war there would be celebrating while she mourned her family. It was too much to bear.

Ignis was closer than she remembered and he was thumbing away her tears. “Does is still hurt that badly? I can numb the pain if you wish, Elvi.” She shook her head and felt foolish for burying her face in Ignis shoulder and sobbing violently.

To his credit, he simply held her close and let her pour her heartache from her eyes. He wouldn’t analyze until after, wouldn’t probe with questions until she felt like answering. “Shhh, it’s alright,” Ignis murmured and patted her back. He held her tighter as she forced herself to take deep breaths and tried to tame the rush of tears.

When she felt calm enough, she sat back and tried to apologize. Ignis was having none of it. He set her with a concerned green gaze and said reassuringly, “Things like this happen. Now would you care to tell me what caused this outburst or would you rather it remain a secret?” He wasn’t demanding an answer, he was simply offering to listen in that matter-of-fact manner he had.

Elvinari hesitated, biting her lip. “Please, you can’t tell Noct. Can you promise me that?” Once Ignis assured her that her brother wouldn’t hear a word of it, she went on. “The king wanted to see me because… because I’m getting married to Ravus sooner than any of us thought. I’ll be leaving after my birthday.” She glanced up at him. If he was surprised, he didn’t show it.

Saying it out loud and admitting that she only had a few weeks left with her loved ones broke her heart, but she was done with crying. She was done feeling weak. She would make the best of this with strength and grace, and she’d hold her head high. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Ignis nodded sedately. “Anytime.” He looked troubled, and Elvi wondered if she shouldn’t have burdened him with her secret. “Perhaps we should end here for today. You look as if you could use the rest.”

Bone weary and mentally drained, Elvinari agreed. She brushed herself off and felt much better. Well, as good as one can feel in the wake of awful, life altering news. She patted Ignis on the shoulder as she passed and smiled. “Thanks again. For always being there, I mean.”

Ignis crossed his arms and cocked his hip, a small smile on his lips. “You’re quite welcome. Now run along before you decide to have another sentimental episode.” Elvinari rolled her eyes and went on her way to change and go home.

Once she was gone, Ignis dashed for his bag waiting on the bench and phoned Gladio. When he picked up Ignis spoke quietly, “It's worse than we thought. She’s running out of time.” Just because he had sworn to keep the new development a secret from Noctis didn’t mean he couldn’t tell Gladio.

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

The next several nights were sleepless for Gladio and Ignis as they frantically constructed a plan to keep Elvinari in Insomnia. Elvi hadn’t behaved any differently after she confessed her plight to Ignis, aside from asking them all to spend more time together after school. To avoid tipping her off they played along. In secret they spent the precious few hours that should have been spent sleeping discussing their options. Nothing they could think of would be able to solve their problem without fatally offending the Empire. They were at their wit’s end, yet they continued to meet in hopes of a miracle.

Gladio was growing increasingly frustrated by the day until a wild idea gripped him and wouldn’t let go. He raced from training new recruits to Ignis’ office where he barged in on the younger man poring over reports. “Iggy, I’ve got it,” he panted. “It’s a long shot, but it’s all we’ve got.” The light in his amber eyes held a desperate hope, his _last_ hope, at saving Elvinari from isolation and most likely death.

Ignis rose and sighed, planting his palms on the desk. His sharp green eyes were focused and resolute despite the dark circles beneath them. “Then I suppose it’s time we see the king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, advice, kudos, suggestions are appreciated!


End file.
